Monique's Journal
by moniqueascp
Summary: For 17 years, Monique Shalett has been living in Canada, unaware of her godly heritage. Now she is a part of the first group of demigods to live in Camp Parthenon, a safe place for both Romans and Greeks. This began as an idea to create peace, but will it work out the way everyone hopes?
1. Golden Dragons and Exploding Monsters

Camp Journal

1/10/15

I got to camp today and was asked to keep a journal, not like I'm going to forget what's happened to me so far. But whatever, here goes.

So, my friends were all huge fans of the Percy Jackson books. I never bothered to read them but I basically knew everything anyway. My best friend, Marcie, is totally obsessed with them. She said that in the first book it says if you start to find similarities with yourself and characters you should stop reading. Well, my friend started comparing me to one of the characters, I totally didn't take her seriously.

Until I saw a giant golden dragon in the sky. That's when I started freaking out. At the time, I was in seventh grade. I was in the girl's bathroom, looking out the window, and I could not believe my eyes. That's when I noticed it was windy in the bathroom. Windy, and there were no windows open, not possible for it to be blowing toilet paper everywhere and my hair whipping around. The wind got so strong that it tore a mirror off the wall and shards of glass were now flying around the bathroom. At that point I knew I needed to get out of there.

I got down on my knees to crawl out, but then noticed that the debris was altering its course and circling my body without harming me. Slowly standing up, I inched my way through the windstorm, wary of the large pieces of mirror millimetres away from my skin. The wind danced through my hair and it was almost calming, like I belonged in the storm. I stopped in the middle of the bathroom and watched the mesmerising whirlwind. Dancing pieces of glass bounced light off of each other, shining rainbows on the walls. Droplets of water merged together and then split apart, almost like a horizontal rain.

I felt perfectly safe.

Then I realized I was floating a few feet of the ground. I let out a scream and then suddenly myself and everything else came crashing to the ground. That was the last time I ever went to the bathroom alone at school.

* * *

Four years later I was walking home from school, now a junior, with my boyfriend. His name is Nathan and he is the best thing in my life, only second to my mom. We were walking home together when a car swerved off the road and crashed at the curb.

"Holy shit!" I said and ran over to the car with Nathan right behind me. Inside there were three teens that looked about 18 or 19 years old. They all tumbled out, stood up and one of them kicked the front wheel.

"Gods! Jason, you are such a bad driver!" said the guy with black hair and the orange t-shirt, wait, they were all wearing orange t-shirts. The other guy, Jason I guess, glared at him and said something very crude in what I later learned was Greek.

After a minute or two of bickering amongst themselves, they finally realized that Nathan and I were standing there, staring at them. The girl with the brown hair smacked Jason's arm, directing the group's attention to me.

"Hey, I'm Piper." she said, sticking her hand out. I tentatively shook it. I looked back at Nathan and I took his hand in mine. "This is Jason and Percy." she said. I didn't say anything at first and then I managed to stammer out,

"I'm Monique. A-and, this is Nathan."

"You're Nathan?" Piper blurted out.

"Yes." Nathan said, shifting his stance and folding his arms.

"This is going to be so much easier than I thought. We've already found him!"

"What do you mean, you found me?" he asked. Piper started to talk but Percy cut her off.

"Why don't we go somewhere, um, less, open. And exposed. And less likely for monsters to attack. I mean, we've got two super-powerful demigods-"

"What do you mean, two?" Jason interrupted.

"You know, Piper and I. Two powerful demigods."

"Okay, that's the last straw, Waterboy, let's go."

"Go where? To lunch? I'd love to but, I'm already married."

"Jackson-"

"Okay, stop! What is going on here?" This time it was me who broke up the oncoming fight.

"Sorry, we'll explain as soon as we can. Do you know anywhere we could talk in private?"

"My house." Nathan offered. I turned and looked at him. He was acting really strange.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "What about your step-dad?"

"It'll be fine. Trust me." he said, took my hand and started walking towards his house, the others following close behind.

When we got to his house, Percy's mouth fell open.

"Gods, Annabeth would love this house!"

"Uh, thanks." Nathan said awkwardly. So, Nathan's mom, Florence Camille Andersen, is really rich, she was a model for this wine company that his dad owned. That's how they met. Anyway, now she is retired at only 36. His step-dad, David Kent Markus, owned a computer company before he sold it for way too much money than any one person should have and then retired at 42. His mom and his step-dad met 5 years ago and they got married right off the bat. Nathan loves his mom, but he doesn't really care for his step-dad, obviously. I've always got along with his mom. I've been really interested in modeling lately and she's going to hook me up with a modeling agency once I graduate.

When we got to his house, we walked up to the front door, Thomas, the butler opened the door.

"Mr. Andersen, welcome home. I see you brought some friends along." he said. Nathan shook his head and walked inside. Thomas nodded to me as we all paraded inside and up to Nathan's room. Thomas cringed as the others walked past, their shoes leaving faint dirt marks on the pristine white carpet. When we got to his room we all sat in a circle on the floor. His bedroom, well it's more of a suite, is actually huge. Nathan shut his door and locked it, then came and sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Ok, you are probably wondering why we're here. Um, Nathan, why don't you start by telling Monique about your dream." Piper said. I looked up at him.

"Your dream?"

"A couple nights ago, I had a dream. And this blonde girl was in it. She said that something was cloaking our existence which is why we had survived this long without monster attacks. She also said that she and some others would be coming to find us." Nathan said.

"Wait, us? And what do you mean monsters?"

"Monique, calm down." Piper started. "So, the blonde that Nathan saw in his dream was Annabeth. And yes, something is hiding you. We don't know why, all we know is that it took a long time to even figure out that you guys were in Canada. Which is really unusual for demigods. We're just really lucky that we stumbled upon you guys today."

"Why isn't Annabeth with you? She said that she would be coming." Nathan asked. Percy snickered and Jason rolled his eyes.

"She's pregnant. That's why." Piper said.

"Sorry guys, that was my fault." Percy said, barely containing his laughter. Piper punched him and Percy quickly shut up.

"Anyway, so do you know the Greek myths about gods and monsters?"

"Yes, I've taken Greek History classes ever since seventh grade. Why?"

"Well, they're real."

Suddenly, Nathan's window exploded and Nathan grabbed me, shielding me from the flying glass. When I looked up, there was a girl in a ratty cheerleading outfit standing on his desk. I did a double take and realized she had flaming hair and two different legs. What the flying moose heads was going on?

Percy stood up and pulled out a pen. A lot of good that was going to do. But then he took off the cap and it turned into a sword. Piper pulled out a knife and Jason suddenly had a long spear. Where did all that come from? I was sure I was going crazy. The crazy cheerleader smirked.

"Well, well, well. Percy Jackson. Am I glad to see you."

"I've defeated you once demon and I can do it again." Percy replied. The girl pouted and put her hand on her hip.

"Ouch, I'm really hurt. Don't you remember my name? Kelly?" Percy growled and lunged forward but Kelly dodged his blade and pounced on him, knocking his sword out of his hand. "Nobody move." she demanded, "Or I kill him." Percy struggled but Kelly just laughed. Piper took a step forward and Kelly hissed and dug her claws into Percy's arm.

"Put away the spear Jason, pretty please?" Jason nodded dumbly and his spear disappeared, an old coin now in his hand. I turned my head slowly and noticed that I was next to Nathan's shelf of big football trophies. Seeing as I was standing directly behind Kelly, hoping that she hadn't noticed me and I grabbed one of his trophies and whacked her solidly on the head, making a loud thunk. Apparently I hit her really hard because she was out cold. Percy pushed Kelly off of him and stood up, reaching for his sword but Piper stabbed Kelly in the back and she exploded, gold-yellowish powder settling on the perfect white carpet, which wasn't perfect anymore. I had no idea how Nathan was going to explain how his floor looked like someone had taken some gold spray paint to it.

"Well, thanks for the quick thinking Monique." Percy said.

"Holy shit! What was that?" I yelled.

"That was Kelly."

"Well no duh, I kinda picked that up. What is really going on? Am I going crazy? What are you guys even doing here? Am I really supposed to believe some shit about magical dreams, monsters and crazy greek gods? Really? Are you kidding me? I-"

"Mo!" Nathan shouted, cutting me off.

"Oh, now you? You really believe them? Well, thanks for that! I'm out of here." I stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind me.

When I got home, the smell of butterscotch brownies was drifting through the house. I sighed and walked into the kitchen where my mom was just taking a fresh batch out of the oven. I love my mom, she's always been there for me. She is a meteorologist, and she specializes in thunderstorms and also has a minor degree as a culinary chef so she makes the best brownies. We look nothing alike, she has brown hair and hazel eyes. She always says that I look just like my father. I've never met my father, when my mom got pregnant he just up and left. If I ever met him I think that I would give him a sound slap and demand why he left her. She turned around and smiled, placing the brownies on a cooling rack.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked.

"Fine." I said.

"You're late today, what took you so long?"

"Hey mom, do you know anything about greek mythology?" I asked, trying to make it sound like an innocent question. My mom looked up from cutting the brownies with a startled look.

"Why?"

"Well, something kind of weird happened today.." I trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much.

"It really is real, isn't it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"My great-grandmother told me she was a daughter of Venus but I never believed her. How could the gods be real? Then I met your father and I thought, maybe, but then he left and I told myself that it was crazy and it couldn't be real. But it really is, isn't it."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Mo, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Greek and Roman mythology is real. It isn't a myth. I could never believe it until now. Yes, Great-Great-Grandma Lucienne was a daughter of Venus. Your father is a greek god. I don't know which one, he never told me, but yes, it's true."

"Mom, stop. What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Monique. This is real and you are in so much danger now that you know." she turned around and began opening cupboards and rummaging through their contents. "Which one is it?" she muttered and pressed her finger on the inside of one of the cupboards. "Ah!" she said and I walked over and stood next to her. A panel had slid open to reveal a small door. She opened it and pulled out a golden dagger in a leather sheath and a silver bracelet.

"Here, I want you to take these. They were your grandmother's. Even though I was never sure about the truth, I kept them anyway." She handed me the dagger and showed me how to strap it around my waist. She also gave me another strap which she told me was for keeping the dagger in my boot if I needed to.

"And this," she said, putting the bracelet around her own wrist and motioning for me to step back, "It's a shield." She pushed a small bead on the bracelet and a huge shield spiraled into existence.

My jaw dropped. She closed the shield and handed the bracelet to me.

"Now, you have to hurry and find whoever it was you told you about mythology. Please, hurry and be safe." she said, rushing me to the door. "I love you Monique. I know this is a rush, but you aren't safe here anymore." she said wiping away tears. Still shocked, I didn't know what to say. She gave me a hug and then opened the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she said and ran back into the kitchen, coming back with a Ziploc bag with five brownies inside it. "Here sweetie. I'll miss you. Be safe."

"Mom, wait. I-I-"

"Monique, just go. Please. I just want you to be safe. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"Alright. I'll do my best." I said, and walked out the door. Little did I know, I was leaving my whole life behind.

I called Nathan when Thomas informed me that he had left with Percy, Jason and Piper.

"Mo! Where are you?" he yelled through the phone when he answered. I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing.

"Nathan, I'm on your porch, where are you?"

"Mo, just stay there and we'll come and get you. You aren't safe, we aren't safe."

"You mean, you're like me?"

"Yes, but no time to explain. Stay put!"

"O-okay."

"I love you, bye."

"Bye." I closed the call and sat dejected on the porch steps, waiting for Nathan to arrive.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard a metallic voice say. I turned around and saw three women that looked like they were made of gold. All of them carried sharp knives that glinted in the bright sun, momentarily blinding me. I stood up and shielded my eyes.

"W-who are you?"

"We are the Kourai Khryseai. Made by Hephaestus but banished by Hera. We are here to destroy you!" they all said in unison. I think I made a strangled sound that probably sounded like a puking cat and pulled out my dagger.

"Um, no? I actually prefer to stay very much alive."

"Ug, the ignorance of demigods." the first one said and then charged forward, the other two in hot pursuit.

"Shitballs!" I started sprinting and I ended up running into the backyard where a large pool was. I stopped a few feet away from the pool's edge and turned to face the Kourai Khryseai. I parried the first one's sword, I didn't even know I could do that. And then I somehow managed to stab her in the side, disintegrating her just like that crazy cheer girl, Kelly.

Before I could recuperate however, the second golden lady lunged and stabbed me in the abdomen. When she pulled her sword out, I fell backwards onto my butt near the pool's edge. I struggled for breath and dropped my dagger. I pressed my hand over the wound, trying to stem the bleeding, while scooting slowly back and away from the monster..

"Ha, ha! You were never a match for us weakling." she cackled and raised her sword to finish the job. Then a strangled yelp sounded and she whipped around to see her other sister explode. She yelled and charged Piper, the one who had killed the other and they fought, Jason helping her.

"Mo!" Nathan shouted and ran over to me, pulling his t-shirt over his head and pressing it against my wound. "Percy! She's hurt! Can you do anything?" he asked. My vision started to go black around the edges as Percy rushed over to me and without a word, shoved some gooey stuff in my mouth that tasted like lemon bars.

Instantly, my vision cleared and the bleeding slowed. My abs still throbbed like hell and there was still a gaping hole. This really made me evaluate what I was doing with my life. Jason grabbed some medical wrap and wound it tight around me, Nathan's t-shirt still wadded up against the wound. Nathan was holding my hand and I may have cut off his circulation I was squeezing so tight. When he was done, they helped me stand up, I cried out and almost fell over again, but Nathan caught me and picked me up. I put my arms around his neck and cried quietly into his shoulder. I was so confused and it hurt so bad. We started walking away but I looked up.

"Wait, my dagger. Where is it? It's my mom's." I said.

"I have it." Piper said, holding my dagger up, the gold metal glinting in the sun.

"Is that Imperial Gold?" Jason asked, holding out his hand. Piper handed it to him and he inspected it closely. "Yep, it is. This is high quality Imperial Gold. Monique, where did you get this?"

"My mom gave it to me."

"Who's your mom?"

"Why?"

"Do you live with your mom? Or, have you never met her?"

"Of course I live with her, she's my mom. Can I have my dagger please?"

"Yeah, here." Jason handed me my dagger and I put it back in its sheath.

"Okay, so we need to get you two to camp. You guys haven't been claimed yet, Monique-" Piper said.

"Mo, you can call me Mo." I interrupted. Piper grinned.

"Mo is hurt and we don't have very much ambrosia left."

"Where are we going?"

"Have you heard of Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's like that, but in Utah."

"Utah! The state full of crazy Mormons? I don't even have a passport!"

"Who says you need a passport?" Percy said. And with that, we were off.

* * *

On our way to the camp, which took about a week, we encountered a ton of monsters which you would expect. I really don't care to share what happened, but anyway, I'm at camp now. And that concludes my first entry.

*This story began as a collaboration with some of my close friends. Claire, a character not yet introduced in this story also has a journal available with her side of the story: Claire's Camp Journal by claireivm*


	2. Opposites

1/11/15

As of right now, I'm unclaimed, which sucks balls since I don't have a cabin like everyone else. Currently, I'm staying in the unclaimed girls' dorms with a few others. Nathan was claimed today, he's a son of Dionysus. I guess I should have seen it since his mother was a model for a wine company. It totally makes sense, right?

Anyway, I'm taking private dagger fighting lessons with Piper. It would be with Annabeth because she is really good, but, she's kind of occupied.

My wound is healing nicely, so says the Apollo cabin kid on infirmary duty, but it still throbs like hell every once and awhile.

I sorta got to know this girl named Claire. She's a daughter of Hades. We're complete opposites but I think we could be pretty good friends later on, even though I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me.. She's an introvert and I'm a former cheerleader, see what I mean? Complete opposites.

1/12/15

In combat today, Claire and this stuck up crazy chic Tey, a daughter of Ares, got in a fight. I think that Claire and I have common enemies now. Afterwards, when I was getting a drink, this Hunter of Artemis came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I don't think she meant to, but she totally freaked me out and I may have elbowed her in the stomach. Whoops. Anyway, she stormed off, holding her stomach and grumbled something about me being a crazy unclaimed chic. I hope she's okay. but she'll get over it. That's the nice thing about Hunters of Artemis. They aren't really dramatic, like SOME people I could mention. (Aphrodite kids, urg.)

*Thank you for the comments on my first chapter. I've really enjoyed creating this character and her story. I would love to keep receiving feedback so that I can always be improving as a writer. I'm hoping to post every Tuesday. :)*


	3. Roscoe

1/14/15

Today I learned how to ride a pegasus. Well, I learned how to aggravate one. His name is Roscoe and he is a gorgeous bay, I'm sure I would have enjoyed lessons, except for the fact the he has a huge ego problem. River Styx, is he full of himself! When I walked into the stables a daughter of Demeter was waiting for me. Her name is Amber and she has caramel coloured hair in a pixie cut and dark brown eyes. She always wears green eyeliner which I think is pretty cool.

"Hey! Monique, right?"

"You can call me Mo."

"Cool. I'm Amber."

"I know."

"Great! So, you ready to ride?"

"I guess."

"Great! Percy is going to be your instructor, but he's late. As usual."

"It's okay, I don't mind." I said. Most of the pegasi were out of their stalls and walking around in the arena. A grey colt with dark eyes and a white star shape on its forehead sauntered up to me and nuzzled my hand. I almost squealed he was so cute! I ran my fingers through his mane and he tossed his head and whinnying, spread his grey and white wings.

"He likes you." A voice said behind me. I jumped in surprise and the colt ran off. I turned around and saw Percy standing behind me with a large black pegasus.

"Okay….." I said, not sure how to reply. Percy shrugged.

"He told me. His name is Hunter."

"Alright then. I guess that's good to know."

"And this is Blackjack." Percy said, gesturing to the black stallion. Blackjack whinnied and shook his head, as if he was showing off, which now that I think about it, he probably was.

"Dude, you're a horse." Percy said, raising an eyebrow at Blackjack, who snorted. Percy proceeded to facepalm.

"Trust me Blackjack, it doesn't work like that."

"Ha, in your dreams."

"Nope, sorry."

I stood there awkwardly while they talked. Trust me, it is so weird to only hear one side of a conversation. After a minute, Percy looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Mo. Blackjack is having some difficulties." he said and stifled a laugh.

"Okay…"

"Anyway, hang on a sec," Percy said and then let out a piercing cab whistle. I winced and then stiffened. Something large was standing behind me and breathing in my hair. I slowly turned around and there he was, the most gorgeous horse I had ever seen.

"This is Roscoe. He enjoys flying high and taking risks. He also likes sugar cubes, a lot. Like Blackjack." Percy smirked. "Let's get started. Come on." he said, turned around and walked out the door, Blackjack trailing behind me. I stood there for a sec, sort of stunned and Roscoe gave me a shove from behind. I hit the ground hard and rolled over on my back. Roscoe made a sound that sounded like he was trying to laugh and leaped over me, prancing out the door.

"Hey!" I stood up and ran outside, rubbing my now sore wrist. "What was that for?" I shouted once I was outside.

"He says you were in his way." Percy said.

"In his way?" I exclaimed incredulously, "He couldn't just walk around me?"

Roscoe snorted and tossed his head. Percy glared at him and then looked at me.

"Do you want me to translate that for you?" he asked.

"Yes please! Translate away ponyboy!"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger, don't get mad at me!" Percy protested.

"Just tell me what he said, okay?"

"He said, 'Not everyone gets their way Princess, don't be such a darn wimp.' Except he didn't say darn."

"Princess? Princess? What makes you think that I act like a prissy little wuss?" I said, stomping up to Roscoe.

"You smell like a Canadian." Percy said. I whirled around and glared him.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I shouted, pulling out my dagger. Percy put his hands up a took a step back.

"I didn't say it, he did." he pointed to Roscoe.

"I knew that," I said, and turned on Roscoe once again, "You have a problem with Canadians? You're American, just a big, pushy, fat mass that just throws himself around whenever he wants."

"Uh, Mo, that probably wasn't the best thing you could have said right there." Percy said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I figured." I said as Roscoe spread his wings and reared up, kicking his front legs in the air. Then he took off, flying over my head, I yelped and covered my head with my arms, ducking down, Roscoe's hooves barely missing me. Percy winced and ran his hands through his hair.

"Man, that horse needs a sensor or something." he said. Blackjack whinnied and made that weird horse laugh sound like Roscoe had. I stood up and stormed off, my first riding lesson had turned out to be more like a bar fight than an instructive session.

*Early update because I was bored. Enjoy :) . There'll still be a chapter on Tuesday. Thanks for reading!*


	4. My Not-So-Secret Admirer

1/16/15

Wednesday, Claire and Nico tried to kill each other, and they were both suspended from camp, or so I heard. At that time I was having my 'class' with Roscoe. Earlier today, I took an art class with Nathan. He is really good drawing and carving. I basically suck at anything creative. Nathan is teaching me how to sketch, he says I'm improving, but, I doubt that. I have on and off days, some days I can draw something recognizable, other days it's like the pencil forgot to take a sick day and threw up on the paper. By the way, I'm still unclaimed, which is hardcore frustrating.

Today after cabin inspection, Nathan and I took a walk by the river. We didn't say much, just enjoyed each other's presence. Wow, cheesy much? Anyway, we sat down on the dock, let our feet get wet and just sat there for a few minutes.

"So, how's life in the dorms?" Nathan asked.

"Fine. The other girls aren't too messy. Leslie can be a little schizo sometimes," which is why I think she is a daughter of Janus, "But Jess isn't too bad. And neither is Gen. You aren't getting half drunk every night like Adrian are you?" I asked.

"Of course not, because of my mom, I don't really like to do that stuff anyway." His mom had been an alcoholic until he was 15 and she finally got sober. She's only relapsed once, that I know of. Addiction runs in his family, which is why I'm worried about him drinking.

"Good."

"Why? Are you worried about me Mo?" Nathan teased, poking my side.

"Yeah, a little." I replied.

"Awe, babe," he said, pushing on my shoulder. I retaliated, and eventually, we ended up shoving each other in the lake. The naiads glared at us for interrupting their weaving but they can get over it.

Later, after we had showered and changed, we were relaxing on Nathan's bed. At this point, I was really grateful for the grey sweatshirt the camp had given us, it was super soft. I was sitting between Nathan's legs, leaning against his chest. He put his arms around me and stuck his nose in my hair.

"Your hair smells delicious."

"Well I did just take a shower, or else it would smell like lake water."

"I know that. Hey, you're wearing the perfume I bought you."

"Yep. I always do." He had gotten me some chanel perfume for my birthday last year.

"I like it on you."

"Of course you do."

"Whatever." he says and pokes me in the side.

"Hey, remember what happened last time you poked me? We fell in a lake."

"No lake to fall into this time, eh?" he said and starts tickling me.

"He-he-hey, st-stop!" I said, laughing so hard I could barely breathe. I guess we have a habit of falling off things because we ended up on the floor.

"Gods, you are so mean to me!" I teased.

"Cause I love you." he said, leaning in close.

"Oh geez." I said, pushing him away.

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Sure." I said, and then we kissed, only to be interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Hey, no PDA! Nathan Andersen, I can see you." Nathan stopped kissing me and groaned, putting his forehead against mine. Then he looked up at Adrian, the one who had yelled at us.

"Who asked you to be the PDA police? This is the Dionysus cabin for gods' sake." Nathan grumbled. I laughed and Adrian glared at me and threatened to throw one of his empty Pepsi cans at me. Then he rolled over and started snoring again. A few minutes later, the rest of the Dionysus/Bacchus kids came running in. There were really only about four more, but it seemed like a lot. Nathan stood up and then helped me up. The camp counselor, Keiden, walked over and grinned at me, clearly drunk.

"Hey gorgeous, you should get rid of this _ructabunde_ soon," he said, sticking a thumb at Nathan, "I've had my eye on you for a while, and I think I'd be the next big thing for you."

"Go screw yourself, you _excerebrose quidnunc_. Nathan, let's get out of here." I said and pulled Nathan out of his cabin and we ran to the dorms and into my room. "How do you live with them? They're always wasted." I shuddered and collapsed on my bed. Nathan sat down next to me and put his arms around me, letting me rest my head on his chest. He pulled me onto his lap and I pressed my face into his shoulder. "I feel so...erkhgh. Stalking me? Ugh, Styx."

"It's going to be okay Mo, I promise. I won't let him near you, okay?" he said, lifting my chin up and looking me in the eyes. Might I mention that Nathan has gorgeous eyes? They're this deep indigo colour that is just so intoxicating. Wow, I don't know if you can tell, but I get sidetracked easily. Anyway, I just nodded and put my head on his shoulder. By this point I was really tired and I yawned, loudly. Nathan laughed, but I was too tired to punch him. I layed down and Nathan stood up but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go, you need to keep the creepy stalker kids away. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back to your cabin anyway." I said sleepily. Nathan rolled his eyes and lay down next to me, putting his arms around me again. "Thanks." I whispered and then I fell asleep.

1/22/15

I haven't written in a while, but not much has happened since. Except for Keiden tried to make a move on me yesterday, so I pushed him into the lake. Serves him right, the creep. Roscoe is still nursing his hurt ego, so that isn't progressing much. Everyone seems like they're in a bad mood lately, for some reason. I still don't know who my dad is. I wonder if he even knows I'm his kid. Probably not. If he does, does he just not want me? Is that why he hasn't come forward and claimed me yet? Is he embarrassed of me?

Sometimes I lay awake at night at think about which god could be my dad. Was it one of the twelve, maybe even one of the big three. I hope not, I didn't want to be chased by monsters my whole life. Hopefully he was a minor god, like Thanatos or Hypnos, someone where I wouldn't be bothered by crazy powers or anything like that. I don't want this life. I just want to be a normal teenager, going to normal high school and going on normal summer trips, not hanging around feeling unwanted at a weird camp for weird kids with weird parents.

I just want to be at home with my mom making up our own desserts like we used to when I was little. We used to dance around the kitchen to Mama Mia and Celine Dion. We would walk down to this little diner and get flapper pie after every dance performance or cheer competition. I miss her so much. I don't really get to Iris message her because we're both so busy. I wish I could go see her.

1/23/15

Claire got back today. I also found out why everyone's been acting so angry. One of the Venus kids, Stella, had been charm speaking in her sleep. And, I found out that I am immune to charm speak. Score one for me!

*Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! I really appreciate feedback and it always helps me improve as a writer! Thanks!*


	5. Claimed, Finally

1/27/15

We played capture the flag today. My team lost, I blame it on the Aphrodite/Venus kids, they are basically a waste of space when it comes to capture the flag. Nathan was on the other team, and I must admit that he did a very good job of distracting me. Curse him and his seductive ways. Percy was our team captain, Jason was the other one, wow, those two are like flint and steel, every time they clash it's like a spark-fest.

Anyway, we were all walking to the campfire for s'mores after the game, and it was dark out so a lot of us could barely see where we were going. We all sat down and I cuddled close to Nathan while a small fight broke out over the roasting sticks. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go and get a marshmallow." I said. Nathan took his arm off my shoulder and I stood up. On my way back to my seat, weaving my way through the crowd, thunder crashed and a bright flash exploded over my head.

"Dear Gods" I looked up and there was a sparking lightning bolt floating above my head. I looked around and saw Jason pushing his way through the crowd. By now, no one was within six feet of me.

"Looks like you've been claimed by Zeus." Jason said.

"No shit Sherlock. When is it going to go away?"

"In a minute."

"Ugh." I could see people giving me wary looks and whispering to their friends. Finally, the lightning bolt disappeared.

"See you later sis." Jason said and walked away.

"Don't at me, Jason Grace." I called after him. I turned around and the crowd parted before me like I had some kind of disease as I walked back to where Nathan was standing. Nathan smiled at me.

"So, can I call you Lightning Girl now?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No way sparky."

"Hey, I'm not the child of Zeus here, you are. How 'bout Sparks?"

"If you must, 'Grape head'."

"Oh, that hurts."

"Sure," I took his hand and we walked away together, the gaze of every camp member glued to our backs.

2/2/15

Today two kids arrived at camp. One was a son of Janus, Jayce, and the other was a daughter of Aphrodite, Amy. Already I can tell that they are going to be a pair. Jayce looks pretty enraptured with Amy.

2/3/15

Today I had art with the Apollo kids. My sketching has improved, but only slightly, it still sucks. It wasn't very interesting, except for this one Hephaestus kid, Ryan, made one of the pottery wheels explode.

*Early update as a thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Please continue to review and I would love it if you would favourite/follow the story!*


	6. Violins and Visions

2/9/15

After one-on-one combat, Claire and I were walking around and chatting. She's really quiet so I did most of the talking. Anyway, we were about to walk into the woods when I heard music and Claire turned and darted away in the direction of the sound. I called out to her and ran after her. She stopped in front of the Apollo cabin where April was playing her violin. I recognized the song as _The Devil Went Down to Georgia._ Claire pushed her way to the front of the crowd and I tried to follow.

"What is that?" she asked. April glanced my way, startled to see me.

"It's a violin..." she began. "Haven't you seen one before?"

"I guess I probably have, but not up close," Claire replied. "Can I try?"

"Try what?" April started to look nervous.

"That. The… violin. I want to try."

"Umm… well… okay I guess. Just be really careful." She handed her the instrument. Claire's first attempt was a screeching sound and one of the kids stifled a laugh. I glared at him and he quickly shut up. Then, we she started to play again, a gorgeous melody floated through the air. I have to admit that my jaw dropped along with everyone else's. The melody wasn't cheerful like April's. It sounded eerie and haunting, but also intense and beautiful. When she finished she handed to violin to April, who snatched it from her grasp.

"Um. Wow," said the same kid who had laughed earlier.

"You didn't have to lie and tell me you'd never seen a violin before. If I knew you played, I would've been a lot less worried about my instrument," April chided. Her cheeks were flushed red.

"But I've never even touched a… violin in my entire life!" Claire squeaked.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything the ground started to rumble. I started to fall over, but then caught my balance on a random kid nearby.

"Watch it, Lightning Girl." he said. I glared at him and he glared back. I regret to say that I broke the eye contact because I was too curious about what had just happened. A small fissure had opened at Claire's feet. Out came a violin made of dark wood. It was gorgeous! A small scroll was curled around the smallest string. Claire read it and rolled her eyes, then walked away. I ran to catch up to her and walked next to her.

"Claire, what was that?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

"Claire?"

"It's nothing Monique."

"What did the note say?" I asked. She stopped walking and looked at me sardonically. "Oh, come on, what was it?" She sighed and handed me the note.

Happy late birthday

-Hades (Dad)

P.S. Come visit some time.

I promise not to bite,

but I can't make any

guarantees about Persephone.

"Oh wow." I said. Claire nodded and I handed the note back.

"Yeah. Can I be alone now?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." I said and walked off, heading nowhere in particular. After a few minutes, I found myself in front of the temple that stood in the middle of the camp. I'm not sure why, but I've always enjoyed walking in the temple, surrounded by altars, the marble floor cold on my bare feet. We aren't allowed to wear shoes in the temple. Sometimes, I wish I had a Greek palla to wear when I'm in there, but I think I'm the only one who thinks that.

I walked up to the entrance and slipped off my black combat boots, setting them next to the one other pair of shoes on the mat. Inside, the first and largest altar belonged to Zeus, who I now know is my father. Weird. Did he know when my birthday day was? If he did, did he even care? Did he know what it was like to live 17 years without a father? To constantly wonder why he didn't want me? To sit alone in the elementary school cafeteria on Bring Your Dad to Lunch day? I kicked his altar and thunder rumbled loudly. Yeah, whatever Dad. I wandered around for a few more minutes, before I came to the shrine of Venus, who is my great-great-great-grandmother. Her shrine is made completely of mirrors, in which I studied my image.

My long, dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and black eye-liner made my startlingly bright grey-blue eyes pop. I had a loose black shirt on, with jeans and a green knit scarf. While I was at it, I pulled a lipstick tube out of my pocket and applied more of the deep red wine colour to my already eye-catching lips. Hey, I'm a little vain, okay?

After another minute or two, I found myself at the shrine to Janus. I softly ran my fingers along it and sighed. Honestly, for some reason, I had wanted to be a daughter of one of the minor gods, because I didn't want to deal with some crazy powers. Also, I didn't want to be stuck at this camp for my whole life, but just my luck, I was a daughter of Zeus, the biggest douchebag of them all.

As I was moving on to Hecate's altar, a kid walked around it and ran into me. I would have fallen right on my face if he hadn't caught me. But, right after he grabbed my arm his eyes widened and let go quickly. A sad look came over his face and I leaned against Hecate's altar.

"Sorry, about that." I said softly. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"No, it's fine, it was my fault. I'm so so sorry Monique." he said and walked away.

"Hey, wait up. It's okay, We just ran into each other." I called after him. He turned around and shook his head.

"I know. I'm just sorry about what I saw."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'what you saw?" I said, walking over to him.

"I- it's just- hard to explain." he said, running his hands through his hair. I noticed he had one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Wait, whoa, did you just- are you the guy that-did you just see my future?" I stuttered.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said and turned to walk away from me, but I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain this to me. What did you see?" I said, almost yelling.

"Stop touching me, you're only making it worse." he said and pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"What's your name? At least tell me that."

"Jayce Greene. And I have to go."

"Wait, Jayce, please." I said and he gave me a dark look and turned away.

"No." he said and ran out of the temple. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute. What had just happened? What had he seen? Why was he so sorry about it? I plopped myself down and leaned against one of the pillars.

A little later, a bunch of Apollo kids walked in so I got up, grabbed my boots and left. I walked into my cabin and sat down on my bed. Luckily, I am the only one in my cabin, so I didn't have to worry about anyone bothering me. I layed down and buried my head in my pillow. Soon, I fell asleep.

2/11/15

Today we played capture the flag again, no one won. This crazy girl took the Hunter's flag so I guess that means they lost, but there were two other teams, so who knows who really won. Anyway, the girl smacked a few people and then ran off with the flag. I followed her, along with a bunch of other kids and then she fell off a cliff. Skill, right? She fell with a terrific screech that might have made my ears explode.

Nathan just told me that her name is Cadence and she is unclaimed. So, now I'm not the only one who has arrived unclaimed.

I'm still worried about what Jayce said. Why was he so sad? What could happen that could make him react in this way? Did someone die? Did I die? Oh, crap, I bet I died. When do I die? How do I die? Why couldn't I just be a regular mortal? Why was I cursed with all this power that I don't want? I don't want this, why me? Why me?

*Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow/favourite this story!*


	7. Poisonous Attraction

*This chapter contains mature themes of sexual assault and violence*

2/12/15

Nathan spent the night with me again, which I can understand because his whole cabin is full of dumb-asses. Everyone is so loopy all the time. Especially Keiden, who lately has been trying to get me alone. Earlier today was the worst. I was in my cabin, sitting against the wall across from the statue of Zeus in my cabin and Keiden burst through the double doors and came sauntering around the corner, a half empty bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hey gorgeous. Long time no see, huh?" he said. I quickly stood up and tried to get away but he had me cornered.

"Keiden, leave me alone. I don't need this right now, or anytime for that matter."

"Why do you always treat me like trash Monique? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, for one, you stalk me! Two, you are always trying to push yourself on me! Why do you think I don't like you?" I tried to hide it, but my voice was shaking. I was really scared.

"Those aren't good reasons to push me away, baby." he said.

"Look, just get out of my cabin."

"Aw, c'mon baby, just loosen up a little. Get to know me. I know I want to get to know you. Really well." he slurred, stumbling closer. I pulled my dagger out of its sheath and pointed at him threateningly.

"Get away from me Keiden. This isn't funny."

"Baby, don't do that. I'm getting really angry. You don't want to see me when I'm angry." He grabbed my wrist so hard that my hand opened and the dagger clattered to the ground.

"Gods Keiden, that hurts! Stop, please!" He stared at me greedily and threw his wine bottle to the side, shattering it and splashing wine all over the floor. He stepped closer and pushed me against the wall. I tried to elbow my way out of his grasp but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I went to knee him in the groin but he blocked it. I struggled but he was surprisingly strong.

"This would be easier if you stopped resisting and just went with the flow."

"Keiden, stop! I-" I started, but he interrupted me by smashing his lips against mine. The hand not restraining my hands roamed my body, squeezing and groping. I kicked and squirmed, trying to get away, but he grabbed my leg and pulled it up and around his waist. I had to tiptoe on my other foot to stay upright. I could feel my tears squeezing their way out of my closed eyes and mixing in with the kiss.

"Sparks? Are you in here?" I heard someone call. Nathan! Keiden pulled away and grimaced.

"Say one word and you'll regret it," he said quietly.

"Nath-!"

Keiden interrupted, covering my mouth with his own again right as Nathan walked around the corner.

"Mo!" Nathan shouted and ran over, pulling Keiden off of me and punching him in the gut. Keiden shouted as he retaliated, clocking Nathan square in the face. Nathan stumbled back and Keiden used the opportunity to kick his feet out from under him. Grabbing Nathan's foot, he swung him across the floor and into the wall, hard. Something cracked loudly and echoed through the cabin. Lightning crackled between my fingers as I rushed Keiden, my hands hitting him right in his lower back, the electricity propelling him forward, slamming him into the gigantic statue of Zeus. Keiden let out a gravely yell and swung around angrily, bleeding from a cut on his head. He stumbled toward me, fists swinging wildly. He grabbed my upper arms and lifted me up off the floor and cackled. There was something non-human in his eyes, dark and cunning. I screamed and kicked, but to no avail.

A strong wind started rushing through the cabin, ruffling our clothes and tangling my hair. I dug my nails into Keiden's forearms, drawing blood. He threw me to the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. As I gasped for breath, Nathan stood up, wiping blood out of his eye. He punched Keiden in the side, knocking him off balance. Nathan continued to punch and kick until he was black and blue. He pulled Keiden up by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Tell anyone who asks you had a chariot accident. If you come near Monique again I'll stick a sword through your throat. Now get out." Nathan growled, tossing Keiden out the door. He slammed the door shut and then rushed to my side.

"Monique, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I-" his voice broke and he started choking out tears. I cupped his face in my hands and brushed away a tear.

"Nathan, I'm okay." I said, trying to keep myself from visibly shaking.

"He-, he touched you. And I wasn't there to stop him."

"You did stop him. You protected me. I'm okay."

"No you're not. You're shaking and you're bruised all over." he said, softly caressing my arms. I looked down and bit back tears.

"You're right, I'm not okay. But I will be. I'm more worried about you. You're bleeding." I reached out to wipe off the blood, but Nathan grabbed my wrist.

"It's nothing." He slowly kissed my fingertips and then pulled me closer.

"I love you." I whispered, running my hands through his soft brown hair.

"I love you too." he said. We kissed, passionately, like we were the only ones left in the world.

We kissed some more until my hands found their way under his shirt. He inhaled through his teeth sharply and I quickly pulled away. A huge, purple bruise covered his lower left ribs.

"Nathan! Holy Hera, this is really bad."

"It's not. I'll just grab something from the infirmary later."

"No, we're going right now."

"No, if it gets out that I was the one who beat Keiden to a pulp, I could get suspended and I might have to leave camp. I am not leaving you ever again. I promise he will never ever get near you or touch you again. You are mine forever and I will always be there to protect you. I love you more than anything, _meus amor._ " He said this with such sincerity in his eyes I knew it was true. I love him with all my heart and I always will.

 _*_ _meus amor_ \- my adored*


	8. Ignorance is Bliss

2/14/15

I got my dress for the Valentine's Dance today! It's so gorgeous! It is dark blue with a shimmery silver under skirt, a sweetheart neckline and it's also sleeveless. I love it so much. I also saw Nathan's suit, Aphrodite is so sneaky, it is a grey suit with a dark blue and silver tie.

Around 5 I started to get ready for the dance. At 6:45 Nathan showed up on my doorstep and poked his head inside.

"Hey, I need a date and heard that there was a gorgeous girl staying here. You available?"

"No, sorry. I already have a date. Do you know Nathan Xavier Andersen by chance?" I asked coyly.

"Yeah, I know him. Do you want me to go get him for you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Nathan nodded and closed the door, only to reopen it and step inside.

"Hey Sparks, who was that?"

"Oh, you mean that sexy stranger who just poked his head in here? Don't worry, I turned him away."

"Whew, good. I mean, he was really good-looking. I thought he might steal my girl away."

"No chance of that." I said, took his hand and then gave him a peck on the cheek. Adjusting his suit coat, I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore, but better. Keiden better watch out." I shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about him right now. This night is just about you and me. So, what do you say we go crash this party I've been hearing about?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." he said and winked. He held out his arm and I took it. When we walked outside, we could hear romantic music playing throughout the whole camp. I rolled my eyes. Sure, I liked romance, but I wasn't as dramatic as the Aphrodite kids. Wait, was I?

Anyway, when we were walking past the Hades cabin I saw Claire and Evelyn walking together. I waved and Claire smiled and Evelyn rolled her eyes. I heard her muttering about something. But I didn't even care, I was determined to have a good night.

* * *

After a whirlwind night with dancing, music, food and laughing until we almost peed, Nathan and I said goodbye to Amy, Jayce and a few others and headed towards the temple. The tall, white pillars glowed in the moonlight, bouncing light off the abalone shell roof of the Poseidon cabin. It was almost like walking right into the Northern Lights.

"Breathtaking." I whispered.

"Almost as breathtaking as you." Nathan said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, giving me a peck on the cheek. That line was so cheesy, but it still melted me to the core, so you could pretty much describe me as a puddle of fondue.

"You are such a romantic it's a wonder you're not a son of Aphrodite."

"And you are so beautiful it's a wonder you're not a daughter of Aphrodite." I rolled my eyes. See what I mean? Cheesy but somehow still perfect.

"Well I am a descendant."

"Ah, mystery solved then."

I grabbed Nathan's hand and led him up the marble steps. We kicked off our shoes and weaved our way around the alters. The music from the dance could still faintly be heard, although the way the sound bounced around the melody became warped and almost haunting. We danced around the temple with only eyes for each other. The way my dress whooshed across the marble was hypnotizing and I forgot for a moment how complicated our lives were. It was almost like a perfect dream. I love him, and I always will.

After a minute, we slowed down to a soft swaying, holding each other as close as we possibly could. My head rested on his chest and I felt safer than I ever had in a really long time. If only we could have stayed like that forever.

"I love you so much. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, you keep me sane, you keep me sober, you keep me brave, you keep me kind. I don't know what I would do without you Monique." Nathan said, pressing a tender kiss on the top of my head.

"If anything ever took you away from me, I would sacrifice everything to bring you back to me." I said softly, "I hope you know that. You are my one and only love, _so chrysé mou_."

" _Eísai to állo mou misó_. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

"And if I ever lose my way, promise you'll come find me."

"I promise."

* _so chrysé mou_ \- my golden one*

* _Eísai to állo mou misó -_ you are my other half*


	9. Missing

2/15/15

I haven't seen Nathan at all this morning, which is really weird. Amber told me she heard that he never showed up at his cabin last night. I would've just called or texted him, but no phones for demigods. It didn't make any sense, so I risked going to the cabin myself. When I walked in, Nathan's half sister Larissa was the only one in there.

She looked up from her painting, which looked like Keiden without a shirt. Gross, isn't her being attracted to him like incest or something?

"Is Nathan here?" I asked.

"Nope. Didn't you hear?" she asked like I was stupid, "He never showed up last night."

"It's true then. He's actually missing."

"Yup." she said, enunciating her 'p' by popping her lips.

"Alright. Thanks." I said, adjusting my sweatshirt uncomfortably.

"No problem." she said and turned back to her artwork. I walked the border of the camp, checked the infirmary, arenas, and the other cabins, but no one else had seen him. I even went and prayed at my father's altar but I got nothing. I walked back to my cabin and spent the next few hours curled up in my sheets, worrying.

* * *

After combat training, I checked Nathan's cabin again, only to get annoyed looks and some vulgar comments tossed my way. With no luck there and with it already getting dark outside, I turned and headed back to my cabin.

I walked up to my dad's statue and looked up at his stone face. His expression seemed cold,..stone cold….hehe. Sorry, humor seems to distract me from the worry and anxiety.

"Hey….Dad," this was weird, but I felt like it was my last option, "I don't know if you're listening, or if you really care, but someone really important to me is missing or something, and I'm really worried."

I started crying, this was stupid. Zeus didn't even care that I was born, so why in the entire Underworld would he care about Nathan?

"Whatever, I don't even know why I bothered. Night, I guess." I said, hopped into bed and tried to sleep.

*Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but there will be another update on Saturday with more. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. I would also love a follow/fav! I love all my readers and I hope that you continue to love my writing!*


	10. Losing Everything

2/16/15

No one has seen Nathan, still. I'm getting really worried. I've prayed to Zeus, Venus and even Dionysus. Still nothing. I've checked his cabin multiple times, but only when I knew no one else was there. I was not going to risk running into Keiden again. Anytime I've seen him around camp today, he seemed even more arrogant than usual.

I heard a knock on my cabin door, and when I opened the door, Amelia was standing there.

"I brought you some ice cream." She held up the ice cream for me and gave me a smile. I returned a sad smile, and invited her in.

"So, Monique... This is the Zeus cabin?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. You can call me Mo." I walked over to my bed, and sat down. "Amelia, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Amy." She smiled, again. What was with her? She was like Captain Cheery or something. It was slightly annoying. But I guess kind of nice. She gave me the ice cream and a pair of fuzzy purple socks.

"Raspberry cheesecake." I read the label with half-hearted joy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I can't even imagine what I would feel like if Jayce went missing." She sat on the bed next to mine. I nodded silently, and slowly began eating the ice cream. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down in tears once more.

'I, uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." her voice trailed off as she looked out the window.

"I've got to go." she said, and left hurriedly.

* * *

So, there I was, eating the ice cream Amy had brought me and crying. I'm pretty sure that my mascara was all over my face but at that point I really didn't care. And then Claire walked in, looking really worried.

"What is it?" I asked. "Tell me."

"Uh…" she began super eloquently.

"Claire! You have to tell me! What is it!" I asked, choking on my tears. She slowly sat down on the edge of my bed. She placed her hand on my shoulder, probably to be comforting, but I flinched at her touch. "Nathan's dead." she said.

My eyes widened in shock. No, no, no, no, no, no! Tears began pouring from my eyes in buckets, but somehow I knew she wasn't lying.

"He's in the woods. I don't know where, but it's by the river," she explained. I jumped up, not even caring that it was snowing outside and all I was wearing was a tank and worn out jeans and ran through the maze of cabins, pushing my way through the few groups of demigods that were outside, and sprinted into the forest. I had to find Nathan and prove Claire was wrong; maybe he was just unconscious, but he couldn't be dead.

As I ran along the river bank, the snowfall increased and soon I was shivering despite my rage of adrenaline. A bitter wind disrupted the rushing of the river, splashing icy water up at me. I was about 200 meters into the trees when I saw him. I cried out in panic and ran to his body. He was freezing cold and not because of the snow. Frozen blood caked the snow underneath his head and his face was whiter than a ghost. His eyes stared up at the pale sky, empty of all life. I fell to my knees next to him and held his face, my thumb stroking his frigid cheek.

"Nathan! No, please! You said you would never leave me! No, no, no!" I screamed, my cries cut off by a huge sob that racked my whole body. I heard people calling my name but I didn't care. I cried and clutched his cold, wet suit coat. Putting my head in my arms I sobbed into his chest, cold and empty without a heartbeat.

"Please come back to me. Please. I love you."

Within a few minutes, a bunch of people came rushing into the clearing.

"Monique?!" I heard a girl's voice shout. Someone grabbed my shoulders but I swatted them away and held on to Nathan's ruined dress shirt. Amber tried to take my hands but I just pulled myself over Nathan's body protectively.

"No! Don't touch him. Don't take him away!" I screamed. Another person grabbed my upper arms and pulled me off of him. I struggled and screamed even more. "No! Let me go! Please! I love him!" A few people picked up Nathan's body and I tried to launch myself at them, but that someone had a firm grip on me. "Don't! Please! No, no, no, no! Please! No!" I screamed again, my voice breaking into heavy sobs that tore at my throat. The person holding my arms turned me away from Nathan and held me tight. I cried into his jacket and he rested his chin on my head.

Soon, everyone had left the clearing and he let go of me. I fell to my knees and crawled over to the spot where Nathan had been. It was empty of snow, but was quickly being covered with the soft, white flakes. I layed down and curled up in a ball, closing my eyes. A few tears escaped but my eyes felt like the Sahara desert.

He sat down next to me and pulled his jacket over of me, as I was shaking from the cold.

A few minutes later, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Monique? We should probably get you back to your cabin now."

"I can't," I whispered.

"You have to. Come on," he said, helping me stand. The ground swayed beneath my feet and I fell over. He caught me and put his arm under my shoulders, helping me walk. Black shadows edged my vision and I leaned heavily against him.

"I'm going to pass out." I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm going to -"

*Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review! I would love a follow/favourite! Don't forget to check out Claire's Camp Journal and Tristan's Camp Journal by claireivm for more sides to the story!*


	11. The Funeral

2/18/15

When I woke up today I was laying in a bed in the infirmary and I was pretty delirious. The guy from the woods was sitting on the edge of my bed and he leaned over me when I woke up.

"Are you okay?" is what I think he asked, but I barely understood since my ears felt like they were full of cotton balls. I was just about to ask who he was before I passed out again.

2/21/15

Today when I woke up, the guy wasn't there. I found from Tristan, who seems to be in charge here, that I had contracted hypothermia and pneumonia. The door opened and Amber walked in. I tried to sit up but I almost blacked out again. She sat on the edge of my bed and I sighed.

"Do they know what happened? How he-?" I couldn't finish my sentence. Amber took my hand and looked at the floor.

"Amber please, you have to tell me."

"Claire told everyone about her vision at the trial."

"What trial? Why was there a trial?"

"Mo, the trial was for Keiden. Because he murdered him. Keiden killed Nathan in cold blood the night of the dance."

"No…." I whispered. I didn't know what to say. My heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. "Why?"

"I don't know, no one does. You need rest, I should be going." she said and stood up.

I said nothing and rolled over, staring blankly at the pristine white wall. I felt absolutely nothing. I should feel devastated, exhausted, bitter, angry,... anything really. But I just felt empty and desolate of all emotion. Nothing seemed real. I felt like I had woken up in an alternate world, as if my life had been mixed up in a huge kaleidoscope.

* * *

A few hours later, Annabeth came in, her pregnant stomach bulging out in front of her. She sat down slowly at the end of my bed and rested her hand on my leg.

"Nathan's funeral is in a little while. I don't know if anyone else has told you." she said softly.

"Oh."

"Did you want to go? I've talked to Tristan and he says it's alright if you want to leave the infirmary for a little while."

"I don't know." I whispered. Annabeth scooted closer and took my hand in hers.

"It might help you heal. We lost so many demigods in the battle against Gaea, their funerals are what helped me start to grieve their deaths. Loss is … difficult. It's important that you grieve Nathan's death in a healthy way; in your own way, but in a good way."

I sat up slowly and shrugged, not sure what to say. Annabeth smiled softly and held her arm out, motioning for me to sit next to her. She put her arm around me and pulled me close. She ran her fingers through my hair, untangling the knots.

"You don't have to say anything. We can even sit in the back so that no one will see us. It's hard to be strong when everyone is watching."

"That would be nice," I said, leaning into her. We sat there for a few more minutes and then Annabeth stood up, pulling me up with her.

"Let's go, shall we?" She took my hand and we walked out of the infirmary. The stars were out and they brightened up the night. A cool breeze was blowing and I could hear voices coming from the arena. We stepped up the the edge of the arena and looked down at the many demigods surrounding the arena floor. In the centre was a funeral pyre and draped over it was a beautiful, silky purple shroud, embroidered with green vines. I could make out the shape of Nathan's body underneath.

Percy stepped out of the crowd and up to the pyre. He folded his arms and the whole arena went silent.

"Nathan Xavier Andersen was a good man who was taken from us too soon. Justice for his death has been served and his murderer was banished from camp. Tonight we remember him as he was in his life. Good, kind, brave and so much more. Would anybody like to say anything before the ceremony begins?" He said, looking up at Annabeth. She looked at me and I shook my head. My throat felt like it was closing in on itself and there was no way I could've gone down there, stood next to Nathan's body and do anything but cry.

Percy nodded at me and then motioned for Adrian to come forward, who I guess had taken over as cabin leader after Keiden's banishment. He held a lit torch in his hand that made dark shadows bounce around the arena, twisting people's expressions and giving me chills. Walking forward, he recited a few lines in ancient Greek, asking Charon for the safe passage of Nathan's soul into the Underworld, and the he lit the four corners of the pyre.

The second the shroud caught fire, the flames leapt into the night air, turning all shades of purple, from lavender to deep indigo. The rich smell of wine filled the air and I collapsed onto the ground. My hands flew up to cover my mouth as I tried to stifle my sobs. Annabeth knelt down beside me and cradled me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. She didn't say anything, she just held me until everyone had left and the last of the flames went out.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary and into bed." she said. I wiped away my tears and we both stood up. She put her arm around my shoulders and walked me back, tucking the sheets around me.

"If you ever need to talk, come find me. Or even if you just need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," I said, taking her hand, "You're going to make a wonderful mother." Her eyes welled up and she smiled.

"I hope so. Goodnight." she said and then stood up, turning the light off on her way out. Soon, I drifted off the sleep.

*Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I really would like to know what my readers think! Please follow/favourite. Make sure you don't miss out on Tristan or Claire's journals by author claireivm. Thanks again for all of your support!*


	12. A Quest to Save Cadence

2/23/15

Today I was released from the infirmary. As I walked past the Hall of Heroes, I saw that the doorway was shrouded in silky, dark purple curtains. I choked back a sob and turned away, heading in the direction of my cabin.

When I walked inside, tons of bouquets and cards greeted me. I sniffled and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my favourite black sweater and quickly changed out of the outfit I'd been given at the infirmary.

I pulled a drachma out of my dresser drawer and grabbed one of the vases. At least one of these bouquets would go to good use. I pulled the flowers out, stuffed them in another vase, then walked over to the window and dumped out the water. Before it hit the floor, I held it up with air currents. The light shone through the water and created a shimmering rainbow. I threw my drachma in and repeated the prayer. I looked through the water to see my mom washing dishes.

"Mom!" I called out and she turned around, her eyes widening.

"Monique! What the-"

"Hey mom."

"What's wrong? You look awful."

"Something happened."

"What?"

"Nathan. He's-" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"He's what?"

"Dead." I whispered. My mom leaned closer.

"What?"

"He's dead!" I shouted. My mom's image shook and her mouth dropped open. I choked back tears and my mom reached toward my message.

"You can't touch it mom."

"I know, I know. Oh, baby, what happened? Are you okay? I wish I was there."

"He was murdered."

"What?!"

"The murderer was banished from camp."

"Oh, baby. I don't know what to say. Should I tell his mom?"

"No. They sent her a letter."

"When?"

"A couple days ago. Hey, I'm going to talk to someone about coming home and finishing the school year."

"Oh, good. I miss you. Honey, I'm so sorry. Hurry home, okay? I love you so much."

"Okay mom. I love you too."

I heard a knock on my door.

"Someone's here. I gotta go mom."

"Okay, Bye baby. I love you." I let the water fall from its form and I swept it out an open window with a gust of wind, then walked over and opened the door. The same kid from the forest was standing there. He smiled nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey, I'm Liam. I heard that you were released. Are you okay?" He asked.

"No."

He stuck his hands in his pockets looked intently at his shoes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Look, I really just want to be alone."

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later I guess." He said, turning around and walking down the steps. I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. I felt dead and empty inside. After Nathan's funeral I hadn't been able to feel anything. No emotion could get past the wall my subconscious seemed obsessed with keeping up.

I got up and shuffled into the bathroom. I looked like a zombie. My hair was stringy and makeup from two days ago was still caked in the corner of my eyes. I punched the mirror with everything I had, sparks flying, shattering the glass. I shielded my face and multiple shards embedded themselves in my arms. I stood silently, watching the blood drip down my arms. The stinging from the cuts fascinated me. I could actually felt something similar to relief. It distracted my mind from the despair. I slowly picked out each piece and flicked them into the garbage can. As I pulled out the last one, I heard my cabin doors slam open.

"Mo! You in here?" A voice yelled. Jason. "Hermes is here, with a message from Dad, er Jupiter, I mean Zeus!" he yelled, tripping over his words.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you'd better hurry."

Jason ran out of the cabin and I followed, pulling on a sweater to cover the blood. We walked into the temple, quickly kicked off our shoes and sprinted inside. Hermes was leaning casually against Lord Zeus' altar. I wondered if that was disrespectful.

"Ah, Monique Arielle. How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"Hey, don't give the cold shoulder. I'm not the one who killed 'the love of your life'." he said sarcastically, overdoing it with the air-quotes.

"Just give me the message!"

"Okay, fine." he said, pulling a paper out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I snatched it away, tearing it open.

Daughter, I have bad news.

Hera influenced Keiden to kill Nathan.

No guarantees that Hera won't kill anyone else

My apologies

Lord Zeus

My eyes clouded with angry tears and I dropped the parchment, my shaking hands unable to hold it.

"Well, I've got to go. The life of a messenger god is busy you know." Hermes said and walked briskly out of the temple.

"Wait!" I called after him, but he had already left. Jason picked up the paper and skimmed it. He let out a whoosh of air and handed it back to me.

"Sorry sis. Wait, is it okay if I call you sis? Or is that too awkward for you?"

"It's fine. I've gotta go." I said and walked outside, leaving the paper with Jason. I walked slowly back to my cabin. I went and sat on my bed and then Larisa burst in holding a large box. She dropped it on the floor right inside the door.

"Here," she said, smacking on her gum, "I thought you might want these."

"What is it?" I asked.

"All of Nathan's crap. Have fun with that." she said, and then walked out, slamming the door. I hurried over and sat on the floor, pulling a blue and grey plaid shirt out. I held it up to my face, it still smelled like the cologne Nathan always wore.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out black leggings, switching the ones I was wearing for this pair. I pulled off my sweater and put Nathan's shirt on. When I was buttoning it up, Amber poked her head inside.

"Camp leader meeting, and you're the head camper for your cabin, obviously." she said. "It's starts in five minutes, it's about Cadence."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I said and Amber left. I pulled my hair out of it's crazy braid and up into a messy bun and shoved my feet into black converse.

Hestia conducted the meeting, and we all rose as she entered. She had a calm, but commanding presence. Everyone respected her as a mother/caretaker of some sort. A fire blazed from the middle of the table.

Hestia began the meeting by looking meaningfully at everyone in the room. I noticed that when she looked at Claire, her gaze made her fidget uncomfortably in her chair. "Welcome," she spoke in a gentle, but firm voice. "This meeting is to discuss what we must do for Cadence. As you are hopefully aware, she has been poisoned and will soon die unless we find a way to help her. Annabeth, why don't you proceed from here."

Annabeth stood up with a stack of papers in hand as Hestia sat down. She cleared her throat. "I propose a quest to retrieve the ingredients needed to make the antidote." People began whispering excitedly around the whole table. "Please, let me finish before you talk." The chatter hushed. Annabeth handed half her stack of papers to Percy, the other half to Jason, and continued explaining. They took one sheet and passed the stack. Soon everyone had one. "This is a list of the ingredients we will need to find."

I looked down at the list.

Chives, chewed to a pulp by a dragon.

Milkstone and milk

Tear of a cyclops

A few drops of the poison

Root of mandrago autumn mandrake root or podophyllum peltatum

Wow. That's complicated. I immediately felt bad for whoever had to go. At least I wouldn't have to.

"Claire, will you lead to quest?" Annabeth asked. Claire didn't respond.

"Well, Claire?" Annabeth asked again.

"What?" she looked up from the paper

Annabeth sighed. "Will you lead the quest? You are a senior camper qualified to lead quests, and since you'll have a better chance of finding the podophyllum peltatum, which is poisonous…"

"Yeah," she sighed.

The rest of the meeting was pretty boring, so I'm not going to write it down. After no one could decide who would go on the quest, we decided that we would ask for volunteers at camp fire tonight.

We started with a song from the Apollo cabin and a few announcements, but everyone was far too anxious to listen. Finally, Hestia's fire glowed brighter and she stepped up next to it. "Many of you have heard about Cadence. She was poisoned by Echidna and won't live much longer unless we get the cure. So we are asking for two volunteers to go on a quest to retrieve the ingredients necessary." Hestia's warm gaze travelled across the crowd.

An eager hand shot into the air and everyone turned to see who it was. When Claire finally caught sight of the person through the mob of people, she groaned and I smiled. She really is a nice person, although slightly annoying sometimes. I hope she's up for this.

"You are very brave, but would you like some more details before you volunteer?" Hestia inquired.

"Cadence helped me, now I'm going to help her. No matter how complicated or dangerous this quest is, I'm definitely going," Amy stated confidently. I kind of felt bad for Claire, because they don't exactly get along. And then I felt bad for Amy, who might not come back from this quest completely sane, and not because of the monsters...

"Very well. I will give you more details in the briefing. But be warned, this quest will be very difficult and dangerous. You are a loyal friend, you have my blessing."  
"Thank you Lady Hestia," Amy whispered full of reverence and awe. Total kiss up.

"Who will be the third volunteer?"  
There was some whispering and turning heads. No one seemed eager to volunteer. Finally a voice spoke above the crowd. "I will go." The voice was quiet, but somehow echoed over the amphitheater and shushed all other noises. A blond-haired girl stood up. I let out a sigh of relief, she looked calm enough to be able to keep Claire from killing Amy.

For just a moment everything was quiet, then the crowd erupted in a cacophony of random noises. "I volunteer! I wanna go!" Ryan shouted. He started jumping up and down on his bench with his hand in the air, looking slightly insane. No one paid him any attention, except Sadie. She made a small swishing motion with her left wrist. He sat down with a thump and a dazed expression.

Hestia quieted the chaos with a calm hand motion. "Thank you Sadie, for volunteering. May the questers come forward please."

Claire walked to the middle of the amphitheater and stood with Amy and Sadie. Claire was making some weird shapes with her mouth, like she was trying to smile, which is rare for her.

Hestia led the three of them off and I shoved through the dense crowd back to my cabin.

*Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I love to hear your feedback and it really helps me as a writer to get my reader's insight! Please follow/favourite and don't forget to also read Tristan's Camp Journal and Claire's Camp Journal by author claireivm for more sides to the story! Updates are every Tuesday.*


	13. Fragile as Glass

*This chapter contains self-harm, a serious issue I do not take lightly. I've done my research and I've tried to write this in the most accurate and best way I can. If this will bother you at all please don't read this chapter.*

2/26/15

It's been a few days since I wrote last, but not much has happened. Claire left two days ago. I haven't done much besides sleep, eat and attended my classes, feeling like a zombie. I think about Nathan a lot. I still have a couple quarts of ice cream in my mini fridge. I decided to get one of them out and sit on my bed, trying to pull any emotion forward.

I remembered how the glass cuts had allowed me to feel something. I shuffled into my bathroom and leaned on the sink, breathing slowly in and out, staring intently at the few shards still stuck in the frame.

I stopped and backed up, my fingertips inches away from the glass. What was I thinking? This wasn't right. I shouldn't be doing this to myself.

But the desperation to feel something, anything, overcame my thoughts. Reaching out, I yanked out one of the pieces, slicing my thumb. I watched the blood splatter on the pristine porcelain sink. The cut stung, but it wasn't enough.

With my arm above the sink, I held the glass against my skin and paused. Did I really want to do this? Yes. I pulled the shard across my pale flesh, a few inches below my elbow, watching the red wine coloured liquid bubble to the surface. I exhaled, closing my eyes while the pain rushed through my nerves to my brain. A tear, one of the first one I'd shed in days, found its way out and dripped down my face, mixing with the blood slipping into the drain.

But I needed more. I cut quickly but precisely until five or six streams of blood flew down my arm and dripped methodically off my fingertips.

Finally coming to my senses, I threw the glass across the bathroom with a scream and slid down the wall, sobbing. I felt so ashamed of what I was doing. I should be dealing with this in a better way but I already felt too caught up in this. It was like I was addicted to the pain and the way it distracted me from the reservoir of emotions I would otherwise be feeling. I felt panicky and sick, crawling over to the toilet, I threw up violently until I was dry heaving, the hacking tearing at my throat. After rinsing out my mouth I laid down on the cold tile and cried.

Thunder crashed and lighting flashed right outside my window. Heavy rain started pounding on the ceiling and soon my eyelids were drifting closed.

* * *

I woke up to dried, clotted blood covering my left arm. I stood up, turned on the tap and without waiting for it to warm, stuck my arm under the ice cold water. Wincing, I slowly washed the blood off until all that was left were six dark crimson reminders of what I had done.

That's when I noticed a brown paper package sitting on my bed. I slowly walked over and picked it up, weighing it in my hands.

I tore off the paper and pulled out an old journal of sorts. The cover was light brown leather with a large pink rose. I gingerly opened the journal and dust came swirling up into my face. I waved the dust away all the while hacking my lungs out. I grabbed the glass of water on my dresser and took a sip to get the dust out of my mouth. The dust finally settled and I slowly read the first page.

This journal belongs to Lucienne Amelie Arthur Shalett

April 15, Monday, 1918

Today is my 14th birthday. Today I was told I would never be safe again. Today my parents died. Today my whole life was changed.

I was told after my parents died that my mother wasn't my real mother. My real mother came to me in a dream and told me that I wasn't safe anymore. She told me that she was a goddess. The goddess of love, beauty and passion. She told me that I was her daughter. And so it is. I am a daughter of Venus.

February 16, Friday, 1923

I have not written for a long while. Almost five years. I am a successful actress in the silent films. Rhett Simmons is in the business of courting me. He is an actor and very handsome and chivalrous. He has proposed twice already but I told him I just couldn't decide until I was nineteen. I only have a couple months to decide if I should marry him. He is very rich and very high in society and it would highly benefit me. So says Abigail, my newfound friend. She is only a chorus girl but a very entrancing one. I tell her that often but she swats at me and tells me I should look in a mirror more often.

I always carry a pearl encrusted dagger and I have taught myself how to fight. Not many monsters have come my way, but enough that I always carry a weapon. Venus tells me I am not plagued by monsters as many others are because I am not as powerful. Still, beauty is power and I have often used it to my advantage.

February 26, Monday, 1923

I met someone new today. His name is Laurence Devereux Shalett and he is a new director. He came to America from Canada to direct our newest silent movie. He is incredibly charming and wonderful at is job. He has so many new insights that I am fascinated by.

March 9, Friday, 1923

The first showing of _Reminiscence of Love_ was earlier this afternoon in the The Uptown Theatre. Many people were present and our film was a success. Abigail says that Mr. Laurence Shalett has been showing interest in me. She says that Laurence spoke to her and he asked if I had a beau.

March 10, Sunday, 1923

Mr. Shalett insisted on taking me out for dinner tomorrow night. He said he knew just the place to take me.

March 11, Monday, 1923

Laurence, he insists I call him Laurence, took me to Lisa's Nostalgia Cafe. The food there is very delicious and I will most likely attend once more. Laurence has such a delightful French accent. I simply adore it. He tells me it isn't a pure French accent, but I love it all the same.

He says he has never been to a 'real New York speakeasy' and asked if I knew a place. I told him of course I knew a place. I go there every other Friday.

I told him I would take him this Friday. He said he would pick me up at nine o'clock sharp. And I told him not to be late.

"Why Lucienne, I'm never late." he said.

"I highly doubt that sir." "I'll make you a deal, if I'm late, I have to take you out again on Tuesday. But if I'm early, you owe me a kiss." "Why, you do like to bargain, don't you? Alright, I accept." "Then I will pick you up at 8:59, and you had better be ready."

March 15, Friday, 1923

Laurence will come pick me up in two hours, I can't decide what to wear. I have narrowed it down to two and Abigail refuses to help me unless I bring her along. I told her it was rude of her to impose and that I would decide on my own.

I finally decided what to wear. I will wear the gold and black dress, it is my favourite anyway. Laurence will be here in twenty minutes.

March 16, Saturday, 1923

Last night just like a romantic dream. He picked me up exactly one minute early. I directed him to the bank in the middle of town and he helped me out of the car and held the door open. He is such a gentleman.

We walked inside and the bank manager nodded to us and I led Laurence to a back room. There was a door in the room that I could hear loud jazz music from. Laurence grinned at me and opened the door.

"Welcome to the original Bank of New York's speakeasy, sir."

"Why thank you my darling."

"Oh, I'm not your darling yet." I replied coyly.

"Ah, but you will be soon. Just wait."

We danced and sang and we both had quite a lot to drink. It was a most intoxicating evening.

At the end of the night, he took me for a walk along the river. We stopped just outside of the light of a lamp post and he took my hand.

"My dear Lucienne, you have captivated me. I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Why dear sir, I believe I do."

I shut the book. My great-great grandmother was sure a romantic. But then again, she was a daughter of Venus. Laurence sounded like a cad. I hoped Lucienne wouldn't fall for him. But I knew how it ended. She married him. I had him to thank for my Canadian heritage.

*Thank you for reading and please drop a review. I love to hear from my readers. Please favourite/follow my story and don't forget to check out more sides to the story from Tristan's Camp Journal and Claire's Camp Journal by claireivm*


	14. This is Confusing

2/28/15

Claire got back yesterday and they gave the antidote to Cadence. She healed quickly and she should be leaving the infirmary later today.

I talked to Amber at lunch. She was being way too nice, treating me like I was a porcelain doll. Everyone does, which is why I've been trying to keep to myself. It's better that way. Then I don't hate everyone for pitying me.

I went to my cabin to change into a Nike tank and gym shorts. I shoved my feet into my tennis shoes, pulled my hair into a high pony, grabbed my toe grips and ran over to the chariot arena to brush up on my gymnastics and cheers. It's kind of important for me to practice because I'm thinking about heading back to school. I will not be the bottom of the pyramid again; the social one or the literal one.

I sat down on the track, tugged off my tennis shoes and pulled on my grips. I stretched and grimaced, I hadn't done anything super active in over a month. I finished stretching and started out with some simple flips and back handsprings. Then moved on to more complicated stuff. I was in the middle of an aerial cartwheel when someone decided to interrupt.

"I didn't know you did gymnastics." said a male voice. I stumbled my landing and looked over. It was Liam. I panicked, pulling my left arm against my chest, covering my nearly healed cuts. He was in workout clothes too and that was the first time I noticed his arms. They were lean, but really muscled. I looked at his face and I noticed he was grinning like he knew he had caught my attention.

"Yeah, I do." I asked.

"Cool."

"Are you a gymnast too?"

"Yep. I was training to be in the olympics when I was 15, but other stuff got in the way, like my-" he paused, "Like being a half-blood. Wouldn't be very good if monsters stormed the stadium in the middle of a meet, would it?"

"No, I guess not. So, you practice here too?"

"Yeah. I just wish I had the right equipment."

I felt self-conscious and I hugged my arms tighter around my midsection.

"Monique, ….. Mo, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, tucking a few stray hairs behind my ear.

"Sure?"

"Yep." I managed a small smile and did a one handed cartwheel. "Fine!" I said while kicking my leg up.

"Yep, you are a cheerleader." he said, laughing.

"Look, I'm gonna go, I have stuff to do," I said, trying to think of a better excuse. I had nothing.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." His smile didn't reach his eyes this time. I grabbed my shoes and sprinted out of the arena, not daring to look back.

3/2/15

After combat lessons, I was walking to the pavilion to grab a snack when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Liam walking toward me. I slowed down reluctantly and waited for him to catch up.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Good." He grabbed my hand and I stiffened. He stopped and looked back at me. I slowly pulled my hand out of his.

"I- I'm sorry. I can't. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, don't worry about it. Can I still sit by you for lunch?"

"Um, I usually eat in my cabin, alone."

"Next time then." He smiled softly and then turned away.

He's really nice and all, but I just lost one of the most important people in my life and I'm not ready for anything romantic for a really long time. I honestly don't know if I ever will.

3/3/15

I was sitting on my bed when I decided to pull out Lucienne's journal again. I flipped through the thinning pages, breathing in the scent of roses and old paper. It's a wonder how intoxicating books can smell.

March 19, Tuesday, 1923

Laurence is leaving for Canada in two weeks and he has asked me to come with him. This took me by surprise as we haven't known each other for very long. And yet, he makes me feel so safe.

Venus tells me that I shouldn't let him know of her and my heritage. She says that although he appears a strong person, this would weaken him beyond repair.

"There are some who cannot handle the truth to this world," she says, "And your lover is one of them."

March 22, Friday, 1923

I spoke to Abigail yesterday about Laurence's offer. She expressed that she was very envious as she has no potential suitors at the moment. But she also told me I should go because she could tell that we completed each other. I'm still not certain what my decision will be, yet her opinion has caused me to feel more content about wanting to leave with him.

Although we haven't know each other that long it seems as if we've always known each other. Whether that's silly or not, it's true.

I shut the journal quickly, not wanting to read any further about how she had "found her soulmate". I had found mine too, in Nathan, stupid as that sounds. I don't even know if there's such a thing as soulmates in greek mythology, but it felt like it. I love him. Dear whomever is reading this now, whether you're my great-great-grandchild, or some random person, don't ever take anyone for granted. You really never know what you had until it's gone. But I'm obsessing.

Liam's been trying to be friends, or something, but I'm not sure how I feel about it. It's too confusing and definitely too soon for anything.

I've been training with Jason, trying to get a better handle on my 'powers'. It's been… eventful. I almost lit a nymph's tree on fire a couple days ago, she was not very happy. She's probably the reason there's been dirt and/or leaves in my bed for the past couple nights. Whatever.


	15. Water Fight

3/4/15

I talked to Annabeth about school and she said that I could go back to school in about a week. I need to take some extra combat and self-defense classes though so that I'll be ready for the 'real world'. My first extra combat class was today and it was pretty eventful.

It was an advanced class so it was full of Mars and Ares kids and a few Huntresses.

"Monique and Aíma." Jason called out. Aíma. Who the hell is Aíma? I stood up and walked to the centre of the arena. A girl with reddish-purple hair sauntered out to the centre and grinned.

"Well, this should be easy." she said. All of her friends snickered. Little did she know, I wasn't that bad. She was in for a surprise. She pulled out twin knives.

"Go!" Jason shouted. Aíma attacked swiftly and I barely managed to block her. I put up a good fight for a few seconds and then she knocked my dagger away and kicked me over, but before she could strike, I slapped my bracelet and my shield spiraled out and her knives hit that instead, knocking her off balance. I grabbed my dagger and attacked. I hit her in the side with my shield and she fell over, dropping one of her knives. I kicked it away and stepped on her other wrist, where she held the other knife. Her hand opened and she dropped the knife. I knelt down and put my dagger up to her neck.

"I win."

"Okay, Monique wins." Jason said. I sheathed my dagger, closed my shield and held out my hand to Aíma. She scowled and stood up on her own. She picked up her knives, walked up to me and spat, the glob hitting the side of my face. She turned and walked away, her dark hair swinging behind her. I wiped it away with my sleeve and Jason stalked over.

"Aíma! What was that?" Jason shouted. I jumped, I guess he took this stuff pretty seriously.

"Nothing coach, just a little love from the Ares cabin." Aíma said, smirking. Jason didn't take that very well.

"Well, if that was from the whole cabin, I guess the whole cabin gets detention for the rest of the week."

"What?!"

"Class dismissed." Jason walked away and I sprinted to catch up with him.

"Jason! Jason, wait."

"What?"

"What was that for? I can handle a little spit, I'm seventeen."

"She spat in your face Mo."

"But detention for the whole cabin for a week? Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"No, well, I'm sorry, I guess I'm new about this big brother stuff."

"You did that for me? Not for the rules?"

"That's what big brothers are for. We protect."

"Gods. No need to get all sappy on me." I said, and punched his shoulder lightly. Jason grinned and shoved me back and we continued shoving each other until we reached the river. I pushed him hard and he fell over backwards, grabbing my arm so we both tumbled into the water. We both stood up, laughing. We continued a small water fight until a huge wave formed and drenched us both (not like we weren't already soaked).

When we recovered, I saw Percy standing on the bank.

"You didn't think you could have a water fight without me, did you?"

"I was wondering when you would show up." Jason said.

"Well, here I am." Percy said and then did a cannonball, making a huge splash.

"Hey!" I shouted when Percy surfaced, splashing him in the face. That was a mistake. He responded with another wave, knocking me over. When I came up, Jason and Percy were having at each other. I was surprised Jason had lasted this long. A few seconds later though, Jason was barely holding his own in the middle of a whirlpool.

I jumped up and tackled Percy from behind and he lost his balance, stopping the whirlpool and sending us both tumbling forwards.

I opened my eyes underwater and looked up to see someone's feet come plummeting toward my face. I yelped, which made a weird sound because I was underwater, and hurriedly moved out of the way. Just in time for Tristan, pulling Claire behind him, to come crashing into the water five inches from my face. Bubbles filled the water and I was temporarily blinded. I surfaced and laughed as Claire stood up, punching Tristan in the shoulder. He laughed and splashed her. They tussled for a minute and Claire splashed me. I squealed and splashed her back.

Percy sneaked up behind Tristan and I hid a laugh. Tristan noticed and looked at me weirdly.

"What?" he said and turned around, just to get a huge wave in the face. We all laughed when Tristan spluttered and kicked water at Percy, who retaliated by spraying him directly in the chest. He fell backwards and Percy advanced. I turned away to let them duke it out and walked up to Claire.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were the type to spontaneously jump in a river." I said, grinning.

"Tristan."

"Nice." I splashed her and she shoved me I went back but Jason was standing behind me and he caught me. We both splashed and sprayed Claire relentlessly until we heard a scream and a splash. We all turned around to see Amy's head pop through the surface and Jayce standing on the bank laughing. Jason, Claire and I all looked at each other and then stormed the shore. Jason tackled him and then grabbed his ankles and Claire and I each grabbed an arm and swung him into the river. He waved his arms as he flew through the air and belly flopped into the river.

When he clumsily surfaced he grimaced.

"Ow." Amy waded over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Percy got out of Tristan's head lock and sent a few crazy waves at everyone. Finally Percy stopped and then turned his head.

"Ow, who did that?" he said. Then he fell back in the water along with everyone else, including me. I stood up and looked toward the shore. I could see someone hiding themselves in a bush, which was the worst spot ever to hide. Don't you learn in, like, Stealth 101 or something that a bush is like the worst place to hide?

I snuck over to the bush and stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Cadence spun around with a guilty expression and put her finger to her lips. She looked around and then yanked me down beside her.

"Shh. Don't tell them I'm here. Watch." she moved her hands in an upwards motion and the water's surface bulged. Everyone in the river went up a few feet in the air then back down into the water. I giggled.

"Percy, stop!" someone shouted as she did it again. Now the water was writhing like a snake and as soon as they were back down they were almost instantly back up. Jason had started to hover and Percy was trying to calm the water.

"It's not me! I'm trying to stop it! Maybe a monster is doing this?" He didn't seem very sure of himself. Cadence and I could barely contain our laughter. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Monique? Guys where's Monique? She was here a minute ago. Is she stuck underwater? Is she drowning?!" Jason started to freak out when he saw I wasn't there. He flew around over the surface of the water looking for me. Now everyone was panicking.

"Casually walk out like nothing happened." I nodded and managed to casually walk out from behind the bush.

"I'm right here, I'm fine. I was just taking a break, calm down, Jason." I exclaimed exasperated as I slipped back into the water.

"What were you doing behind the bush?" Claire asked suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes and started wading toward me.

"N-noth-" I cleared my throat. "Nothing. I was just taking a break and decided to find a patch of sun. I just came from that direction." I turned and saw Tristan sneaking up on Cadence.

"Run for it!" I shouted. The guys turned their attention toward me, temporarily distracted and Cadence leaped over the bush and into the river, disappearing under the water. My feet were knocked out from under me and Amy was swept away. Percy went after her so she'll be fine.

"What was that about?" Claire griped, "You're just going to abandon your friend in the crazy, churning river? That really wasn't fun."

"Sorry, I guess I just got 'carried away'. Pun intended." I said, trying to sound slightly apologetic. Cadence ran past us with a guilty, frantic grin on her face. Claire glared and took a step forward to intercept her but I pulled her out of the way. Claire huffed and walked away. I weakly waved bye to her, but she didn't notice. So much for a friendly water fight. That sure ended badly.

I looked up and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. I shivered as a breeze blew past, rippling through my wet hair. I waded out of the river and stood on the bank.

"Hey." someone said. I turned around and saw Jason standing behind me with his hair plastered to his forehead. It looked pretty funny and I couldn't help laughing.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Your hair." I ran my fingers through his hair, spiking it up. I laughed harder and Jason grinned. Then he grabbed my left wrist and his smile dropped. He ran his fingers along my scars.

"What are these?" he asked quietly. I pulled away quickly, and I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing, Mo. When did this start?"

"It's none of your business."

"Mo-"

"Goodnight Jason." I said and stormed away.

I walked into my cabin, took a quick shower, and changed into a black tank and Nathan's flannel red and grey plaid pyjama pants and hopped into bed. I stared at the scars on my arms. The original ones were still there, plus a few more. I wish I had been more careful about hiding them, but those few moments of bliss in the river had distracted me.

*Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Sorry about the delay in posting, mid-terms are rough :/ . Please follow/favourite and don't forget to check out the other sides to the story by claireivm.*


	16. All My Fault

3/5/15

Before lunch, Claire introduced me to her half sister, this blonde-haired, blue-eyed nightmare of enviable perfection who grows flowers everywhere she goes. I'm already sick of her.

3/7/15

Not much has happened in the last three days. Just training and more cheerleading practice now that I'm going back to school. I ate lunch with Liam once and we talked about gymnastics again and other get-to-know you type stuff. It was fine, I guess.

3/10/15

This morning when I was throwing the last of my clothing into a suitcase Liam walked in.

"So, you're going back to school, huh?"

"Yep."

"So, Canada. How are you getting there?"

"Plane."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Do you need any help packing or anything?"

"No, I just finished." I said and sat down on my bed. Liam walked over and sat on the bed opposite me.

"I'm worried though. What if monsters come and attack me while I'm in class? Can you imagine the crap I'd get if all that people could see was me fighting a bunch of pink poodles when I'm fighting against hellhounds?" I said and pulled my legs up and rested my head on my knees.

"Mo, you're going to be fine." he said softly.

"How do you know?" I whispered. Liam took my chin in his hand and turned my face toward his.

"Because you are a strong, capable, beautiful girl. And I really like you." Liam kissed me slowly and gently. My eyes fluttered closed. Then I realized what had happened and I put my hand on his chest and gently pulled away.

"Don't, please" I covered my face with my hands.

"Mo, what's wrong? You can tell me. Please." he said, pulling my hands off my face and holding them. I wouldn't look at him. "Please."

"It's...complicated. Will you please just leave?" I asked quietly. Liam looked broken as he let go of my hands and slowly walked out, closing the door behind him.

I sat feeling empty, like I was paralyzed for a while until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone walked in and then shut the door.

"You ready to go?" I looked up, it was Jason. He was the one who was taking me to the airport.

"Yeah." I said and stood up. I grabbed my suitcase and my backpack.

He grabbed my suitcase from me despite my protests that I could carry it myself and we walked to the entrance of the camp. Jason swung my suitcase into the trunk of the beat-up camp car.

"Careful!" I shouted. Jason winced.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine, I guess."

"Alright then, let's go."

It was a quiet ride to the airport. I could tell that Jason wanted to talk about my scars, but I wasn't ready to. We pulled into the drop off zone and I got out, pulled my luggage out of the trunk and waved goodbye. I stood there until I couldn't see the car anymore. I felt lonely, standing there on the curb with my suitcase on the ground next to me. Then, straightening my shoulders, I picked up my suitcase and walked inside.

Nine and a half hours later the plane landed in Halifax, Nova Scotia. I got in a cab and twenty minutes later I stood on my doorstep. I had sent my mom an Iris message, so I knew she was expecting me, but was I really ready for this? Yes. Yes I was. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Mom?" I said, setting my suitcase on the couch in the front room. I walked around the house, but it was empty. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, getting a drink of water. I sat on the counter and ate some Nutella straight out of the jar. I heard the door open, jumped off the counter and ran into the front room.

"Mom!" I said and she dropped her bags and held open her arms. I melted into her embrace as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mo, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Mom?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow the car and go over to Nathan's house? I need to tell his parents."

"Yes. Go ahead. Hurry back, alright?"

"I will." I grabbed the keys and drove over to his house. I pulled into their driveway and turned off the car. I put my hand on the handle, took a deep breath and groaned, flopping across the seats. I couldn't do this. How could I go and tell Nathan's parents that he was dead? I couldn't. But I had to. Didn't I? Of course I did.

I got out of the car and walked slowly up to the front porch. I paused, my hand a centimeter away. I took another deep breath and knocked. Thomas opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Miss Shalett. What can I do for you?"

"Can I-" I cleared my throat, "Can I speak to Mrs. Andersen? Please?"

"Of course. Come in. Wait here and I'll go get her."

"Alright." I said and stepped over the threshold. A few minutes later, Mrs. Andersen came down the large staircase in a slinky black dress and ebony gloves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I-I came to talk to you about Nathan."

"Oh, I know all about Nathan. We got a letter. A letter telling us that he was dead. That he was murdered. Because. Of. You."

"What? No, I-" I had no idea how to respond.

"Get out."

"But-"

"Get out!" she screamed. I ran out the door, jumped into my car and drove as fast as I could back home. I pulled into my driveway and sat there, stone faced and shocked. Didn't she understand I was coming to apologize? That I was coming to comfort and to help? Why couldn't Nathan have died a hero's death? She was right though, his death was my fault. He was dead because I had pushed Keiden away. It was my fault. If I would've let him in, Nathan wouldn't be dead. It was my fault. I had been denying it all along, it was my fault.

*Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry I've been absent for so long, life is crazy! Hopefully I can start posting regularly again.*


	17. First Day Back

3/12/15

My alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. I rolled over and threw my arm out, searching blindly for the sleep button. _Just five more minutes_ I thought. I knocked my alarm clock off, pulling some books with it and I groaned as I sat up. Wait, I wasn't in my cabin. I was…..in my room at home. I got out of bed and pulled out the turquoise dress my mom had bought for my first day back.

Forty-five minutes later I walked out of my bedroom ready to tackle anything life could throw at me. I grabbed this journal off the couch and put it in my backpack. When I walked into the kitchen, my mom handed me the syrup and pointed to a plate of pancakes sitting on the counter.

"I made you breakfast."

"Thanks mom."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"You realize you don't have a ride anymore, right?"

"Oh" Nathan would pick me up every morning. Except for sometimes when we decided to walk. "How am I going to get to school?"

"Don't worry about that." My mom smiled hugely and tossed me a key. "I got a new job and I had been saving up for this for a while now so, your ride is in the garage."

"Mom! You didn't!"

"I did."

"Oh my gods!" I hopped off the bar stool and ran around the counter to my mom and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Now you better get going, it's already 6:50 and you don't want to miss cheer practice."

I ran into the front room, pulled on my boots, grabbed my backpack and hurried into the garage. There it was, my car. I did a small cheer and then drove off.

* * *

After third period, I met Marcie in the parking lot and went out for lunch. Not much happened except for some awkward conversation and some ducking under the table the hide from some of the football players. On our way back from lunch, I was writing in here, and Marcie parked and then leaned over, reading over my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, pulling away.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Camp." I winced as that slipped out.

"Camp?"

"Uh, no, can't. I can't tell you."

"Sure, whatever. Better keep that hidden from Elsi. She took your place as team captain when you left and she's not eager to give it up."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about it." Actually, I really am. Like really worried. I'm not even sure why I came back to school. I mean, I could've taken classes at camp. But, now I'm here, so there's no going back.

I've been thinking a lot about what Nathan's mom said about it being my fault that he's dead, and now I can't help thinking that it is my fault. If I hadn't pushed Keiden away, Nathan would still be alive. If I hadn't come to camp, Nathan would still be alive. If I had been killed by the Kourai Khryseai, Nathan would still be alive. If I was dead, Nathan would still be alive. If I was dead. If I was dead, Nathan would still be alive.

3/17/15

Today was fine. Marci and I had a sleepover. She talked about her new boyfriend, Archie, some guy on the wrestling team, almost the whole time. She also asked my opinion on some prom themes, most of them were pretty stupid, but at least her priorities lie where a normal high schoolers should, instead of on their dead boyfriend, their absent godly parent and monsters.

I think I saw a group of centaurs with paintball guns the other day, which was weird. Other than that, I haven't had a monster problems, yet. One of the Hecate kids gave me an amulet that was supposed to help shield me from monsters, and it's working so far.

*Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I love feedback! Please favourite/follow. For more sides of the story, check out Claire and Tristan's camp journals written by claireivm.*


	18. Secrets Revealed

3/30/15

It's been almost three weeks since I came back to school, and it hasn't gotten easier. My upper thighs are now covered in scars. I took my spot as cheer captain back today and Elsi is not happy about it. Actually, she's as angry as a Fury. After practice today, I thought I was the last one in the locker room so I pulled out this journal. Turns out, I wasn't. Elsi stepped around the corner with her twin Elli, and her best friend Sierra. I shut this journal and hugged it close to my chest, not wanting Elsi near all my writing. Zeus knows what she would do if she got her hands on this.

Elsi pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think you are?" Elsi snarkily asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"I said, who do you think you are?"

"I'm not sure how you want me to answer that." Elsi rolled her eyes.

"You think you can just march in and take her spot after missing for two and a half months?" Elli exploded.

"Apparently yes."

"You really, like, don't what to mess with Elsi. Her boyfriend, is like, captain of the football team, and like, you should really be worried." Sierra threatened, chomping on her gum.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not scared," I said, managing to put on a façade of confidence.

"Well, you should be. Your life is about to be torn apart, Princess." Elsi hissed. "What did you do while you were gone anyway? Sit around and eat all day? You've put on like, ten pounds." All three of them turned, no, pivoted around and stormed out of the locker room. I looked at myself in the mirror after they left and grimaced. Then I went to weigh myself, I had put on 7 pounds while I was at camp. I guess I'll have to get on some sort of diet before competition.

4/2/15

I can't find my journal anywhere! It's gone! I'm writing in the back of my Chemistry notebook right now, and I'm really worried about my journal. If someone took it and read it, they're going to think I'm crazy! I'm so stressed I haven't been able to concentrate in any of my classes today. It disappeared yesterday and I don't know where else to look. It's not anywhere in my house, or the locker room, or any of my classrooms. It's not even in my locker, but then again I never use my locker. But I can't find it! What am I going to do?!

4/9/15

I still haven't found my journal. I've double checked just about everywhere. It's really freaking me out.

4/14/15

When I got to school this morning, there were papers taped everywhere, the walls, lockers, doors. Each student was holding a few as well. The second I walked through the front doors, the entire front lobby went silent except for a few whispers here and there. Everyone was staring weirdly at me, even Marcie. Finally Marcie walked up to me and broke the silence.

"Um, Moni, you should look at these." She shoved a handful of papers at me. One look and I felt like I was going to be sick. My handwriting. These were photocopies of pages from my journal.

"Oh my gods." I stormed through the crowd of students, ignoring their sneers and foul words. I could feel electricity crackling between my fingertips and the hair on the back of my neck rose. I spotted Elsi and her posse giggling in the corner by the faculty room. Walking right up to her, I punched her square in the face before I could think twice.

"Ahhh, my nose!" she wailed. Blood was running down her face and dripping on her white blouse. I tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Where the fuck is my journal you _patsavoura_!"

"It's in my locker." she whimpered.

"You're going to get up, open your locker and give it to me, or I'll really break your nose. I don't think daddy wants to pay for another nose job."

"Okay."

I stood up and Elsi slowly got to her feet, holding her nose. She scampered over to her locker, fumbled with the lock and got it open. I grabbed my journal out from between her numerous, sparkly binders. I grabbed her collar, pulled her towards me and whispered threateningly in her ear.

"If every single copy isn't collected and shredded by the end of the day, a lot of bad things will happen, do you understand me?"

She nodded, the fear of Hades in her eyes. I let go of her shirt and she ran like a coward back to her friends. I turned around and walked right back out of the school, my head held high, everyone's eyes glued to my back.

I got in my car and peeled out of the parking lot. After driving furiously for about an hour, I pulled to the side of the road. I was hyperventilating and choking out tears. I got of the car and looked around. I was in the middle of nowhere with forest to my right and fields to my left. Perfect. I yelled and screamed until my throat was raw, kicking around whatever was in front of me. Rocks, leaves, sticks,..anything. When I couldn't scream anymore and I didn't have any tears left I collapsed in the grass and leaned against the wheel of my car. The electricity that was still in my system zapped mosquitoes and other nearby bugs right out of the air. I closed my eyes and I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened them again, the sun was setting.

I moved to get up but then froze when I heard growling that was too close for comfort. I could hear gravel crunching beneath the feet of something huge, this was not good. Great, one more thing to make this terrible day even worse. Slowly standing, I moved as quietly as I could and looked through my car windows. Big mistake. The beady yellow eyes of a hippalectryon was staring back at me. It made a weird squawk/neighing sound and it's rooster legs launched it onto the roof of my car, it's claws digging through. I scrambled back, gravel embedding into my palms. I didn't have any weapons, my dagger was locked inside my trunk and my keys were on the road on the other side of my car. The hippalectryon let out a terrifying screech and spread it's mangled and dirty wings.

I tried to use my powers, to call down lighting or something, but all I could manage was a weak breeze. It squawked again and launched itself, talons first at my face. I rolled to the side, barely missing being impaled in the throat. He, at least I think it was a he, bared his sharp yellow teeth at me. I scrambled to my feet, watching him carefully. He hadn't moved again, which might be a good sign. I slowly backed away, trying to get to my keys. Bad move.

He clambered toward me, snapping and growling. I let out a screech of my own and booked it around my car, barely able to scoop up my keys before somersaulting out of reach. Now that I had my keys, I just needed to get back around to the trunk. The hippalectryon flapped its wings and hobbled forward a few feet. Its wings hit my car, hard, making the alarm start wailing. This actually turned out to be a good thing because it scared him into retreating a few yards.

This was my chance. I ran over to my trunk, opened it and grabbed my dagger just before the hippalectryon flew over and landed on it, slamming it shut. My license plate clattered to the ground and my car sunk with the weight of the stupid horse bird. I unsheathed my dagger, the imperial gold shining in the light of the setting sun. He screeched and stepped backwards into my back window, shattering it.

"C'mon you dumb bird! Get the hell off my car!" I backed away, trying to lure him away. It worked better than I wanted it too. He suddenly launched himself of my car and straight at me.

"Gah! Not cool dude!" I swung my dagger wildly, but all I got was three long scratches on my right arm from his talons.

"Gods! Would you just let me kill you?" And just as I said it, thunder rumbled overhead. Finally. The hippalectryon started one last attack but didn't get to finish because I summoned a huge bolt of lightning and evaporated the little bitch right where he stood.

"Gotcha! Don't mess with a daughter of Zeus!" After stomping out a small fire from the lightning, I hopped in my car, wrote this down and headed home. No doubt my mom was freaking out that I wasn't back yet.

 _*patsavoura - ugliest of women: literally a rag*_

 _*Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the delay. Holiday season can be crazy. Please leave a review and follow/favourite my story! I love hearing any feedback!*_


	19. Journey to Asphodel

*This chapter contains strong themes of bullying, abuse and suicide. Please don't read if this will bother you.*

4/15/15

I didn't go to school today, and I probably won't go back to school for the rest of the week. I don't think I can face anyone now that all my secrets are out and everyone thinks I'm crazy. I didn't tell my mom what happened, she just thinks I'm not feeling well, and I'm really not, but just for a different reason than she thinks.

She tells me I need to eat more, but I can't bring myself to. Even the thought of food right now makes me feel sick. I've lost 11 pounds and now my right arm is covered in small cuts.

I want to finish out the school year, but obviously it was just a really bad idea to come back to school.

4/17/15

I went to school just to pick up some work. I got dirty looks from Elsi, her posse and a bunch of the football players. When I got to my locker, someone had spray painted 'Die Crazy Bitch' across it. Classy.

4/19/15

I was sitting in my room, catching up on homework when I heard someone call my name. I looked up and Jason was staring back at me through an Iris message.

"Gods Jason, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm...okay."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about-"

"No, Jason. I don't." I said, pulling my sleeves down past my wrists.

"Look, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Do you have friends there?"

"One. I think."

"Mo-"

"Look, teenagers are stupid and so are their opinions. I'm fine." I said exasperated, falling back on the bed, refusing to make eye contact.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"How's camp? Anything interesting going on?"

"Not really. Just getting stuff ready for the demigods who will be joining us in the summer. Liam has been asking me about you."

"Oh," I said, shifting my weight. I picked at my fingernails, not really sure how to respond.

"Do you want me to tell him anything? Should I tell him to Iris message you himself?"

"No."

"What happened between you two?"

"He just wanted to be more than friends, and I … didn't. It's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine. Anything else you want to tell me? Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope, not really. All I'm doing right now is trying to catch up on what I missed. I'm busy, but fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine. Will you please talk to me about you harming yourself?"

"Gods! Jason! No! This conversation is over!" I said, sitting up and sweeping my hand through the swirling water. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there for a while, staring blankly at the wall.

4/20/15

My mom made me go to school today. It was terrible, as expected. I just stuck my headphones in whenever I was in the hallway and tried to ignore the whispers and muttered insults aimed at me. Marcie barely talks to me, which really sucks because I thought she was my friend. Now I really have no one here in this hell hole they call public education.

4/23/15

I've been trying to develop my powers when I have time, but I haven't gotten very far. I can get electricity to bounce between my fingertips if I concentrate really hard. I can also shock people if I need to, but it isn't much stronger than a normal static electricity shock. I wish I could've learned more from Jason before I left camp, but all he had wanted to do was talk about me self harming, and I wasn't up for that.

I still do it, as a way of coping with the emptiness inside. My left arm is almost a mirror image of my right now.

5/2/15

It's Saturday. I didn't have to go to school so I just layed in bed and stared at the ceiling for most of the day.

5/8/15

I haven't written in a while because I haven't felt up to it. School has been awful. Marcie has been acting different around me lately. Today at lunch, Scott dumped his tray on me when I walked past his table. Everyone laughed and called me a dirty whore, skank, etc. I ran to the bathroom and tried to wash the mandarin orange juice out of my hair, but my attempts were useless. I called my mom and she picked me up and I took a shower and then I've been laying in my bed since. I still have to go to cheer practice though, it's at three, so I should start getting ready.

Cheer practice was its usual torture. I twisted my ankle because Elsi and her friends 'accidentally' didn't catch me right. Coach shot them a suspicious glare, but didn't do anything about it. Marcie gave me a pained smile and I sat on the bleachers for the last 15 minutes of practice.

"Alright, cheer competition is next week." Coach said to everyone. "Practice what you can at home. Remember, be on the bus by 7:00 on Wednesday. We want to be in Ottawa by 10:00. Who's ready?!" Everyone cheered. I stayed after to talk to Coach about a few things and then practiced some flips and other individual tricks. At about 6:30 I decided it was time to head home, the sun was setting and I knew I had already stayed too long. I grabbed my bag and walked underneath the bleachers. Almost immediately I was surrounded by Elsi and her friends and a bunch of football players, including Scott, Robby and Tallen.

"Mo, how nice to see you." Tallen said snarkily.

"Let's think about this, okay?" I glanced around the circle and did a double take. "Marcie?" She didn't look at me and clenched her fists.

"We came here to teach you a lesson. Nobody threatens Elsi." Scott said.

"Haven't you already done enough? You've humiliated me a hundred times over and made me an outcast!" Scott just laughed. Robby and Shawn grabbed my upper arms and my bag fell to the ground. Scott picked it up and tossed it out of the circle. I struggled against their hold but it was no use. I was reluctant to use my powers because I couldn't really control them and I wasn't about to kill anyone, no matter how much I hated them. Elsi approached me and I kicked her in the shin. She yelped and then slapped me. Robby shoved me to the ground and held my arms down while Shawn grabbed my legs.

Elsi sat on top of my stomach and held out her hand to Marcie. Marcie handed her a black sharpie and Elsi grinned.

"You're such an ugly skank Monique. You're going to regret coming back here. Why didn't you just stay in your stupid little camp and leave us alone?" She opened the sharpie and started writing on my forehead. "This will let everyone know what you are."

Everyone laughed and Elsi stood up, a smug look on her face. Robby pulled me up and Scott punched me hard in the gut. Something cracked and I gasped for air.

"Come on guys, let's go." Scott said, and walked away. Robby let go of my arm and I fell to the cement. They kicked at me as they walked past and I curled up into a ball, trying to protect myself.

When I thought they had all left, I opened my eyes and tried to get up. Everything hurt and I could barely breathe. I rolled onto my back and my side hit someone's legs. Tallen stood there, looking down at me. I tried to get away but he pinned me down, straddling my waist.

"What're you gonna do, huh? Can't do much about anything now, can you? You're just a weak little bitch." He taunted. As his groping hand reached down under my shirt I decided I'd had enough. I yanked my arm free and slapped his shoulder, letting out a charge of electricity. He flew off me and landed about six feet away.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" I yelled. Thunder started rumbling and lightning struck nearby. Tallen just moaned in response. I managed to stand up and I decided I'd come and get my bag later. I could barely support my own weight, let alone an extra 10 pounds.

* * *

I'm standing in front of my mirror in my bathroom. **WHORE** is written across my forehead in ugly block letters. Why is this happening to me? I haven't done anything to them. They seem to think that their job is to make my life a living hell. I don't think I can take this anymore. I pull my sweater off and run my fingers along the self-inflicted crisscrossed scars on my toned stomach. My hip bones and collarbones stick out from weeks of hardly eating. I untie my pajama bottoms and they fall to the floor, revealing the scars on my upper thighs. I look like a starved child in my underwear and my hair in two ratty braids. I can barely stand looking at myself.

I walk over to my bedside table and take my dagger out of the drawer. Unsheathing it, I reopen one of my scars. The blood drips down and stains my skin. I barely feel the pain, what is wrong with me? I can't stay here anymore. I'm leaving. I held my knife up to my wrist and took a deep breath. Claire, maybe I'll see you on the Fields of Asphodel sometime, of course, I won't recognize you.

*Thanks for reading and thanks a ton for all of your continued support! Please feel free to comment and let me know how I can improve my writing, all feedback is welcome! Don't forget to read Claire's Camp Journal for another side to the story!*


End file.
